Partes de tu vida
by Amateratzu
Summary: Serie de historias sin orden, ni relacion entre ellas. "por que este amor estaba predestinado a ocurrir" CAP 4: Solo una noche EdxBe
1. Chapter 1

**tiempos paralelos.**

**Summary:** por que puede que en un momento seas uno, en otro lugar eres algo mas.... serie de historias de Bella y Edward en diferentes lugares, situaciones y tiempos ^^

Bueno, aqui llegue con otra historia mas. supuestamente este fic se iba a llamar " positiva" e iba a tener un argumento bastante mas tragico, pero de manera misteriosa me llego la inspiracion y me dije... ¿ por que no hacer distintas historia autoconclusivas ?, pues he aqui el primer experiemento, la primera historia. ( o drable, como quieran xD! aunque es un poco largo) ... bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste!

todo producto de mi extensa imaginacion y de mi ineficacia para terminar historias xD

**DISCLAIMER: nada de esto me pertenece, SOLO LA HIsTORIA el resto es obra de la maestria narrativa de sthephenie meyer!**

historia uno: un cumpleaños mas. 

- feliz cumpleaños Bella- gritaba una eufórica Alice por el teléfono. Bella sonrío dulcemente aun en contra de lo que sentía. La estación del metro y llena de paquetes no era el mejor momento para que te saludaran en tu cumpleaños, mas si sales de un turno agotador como profesora de unos chicos que no te respetan solo por que sus padres poseen suficiente dinero para pagar una escuela como High Zest.

- gracias Alice, ¡Auch!, disculpe… gracias … por acordarte- respondió Bella mientras intentaba bajarse del vagón.

- ¿ como no me iba a acordar del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?, me decepcionas Bella. Haces que mi corazón sufra como nunca antes. ¿Acaso insinúas que me iba a olvidar?…¡OH !. ¡Apuesto a que ya me has reemplazado por otra!

-¡ Alice, para!- Sonrío mas, mientras intentaba sostener el teléfono , la carpeta de exámenes, su bolso y la compra del súper. A veces Alice era tan temperamental.- solo te doy las gracias y mira como te pones. Apuesto a que Jasper no esta contigo, para controlarte .

Una risa melodiosa se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

- lo siento Bella , pero es que te extraño montones. No sabes como ansío verte este fin de semana. Jasper dice que debo mantenerme calma, pero como el no debe de lidiar con los cambios de humor de una embarazada. El solo debe poner la semilla y esperar. Si no fuera por que le amo …

- espera… Alice , ¿ esta embarazada?

- si- susurro dulcemente. - es tan magnifico sentir como algo dentro de ti crece y se mueve.

- pero, ¡¿ cuantos meses tienes?!.

- OH, solo dos - río Alice con soltura- pero ya es sentirse diferente, mil veces mas consciente de cada movimiento que haces. Es una sensación tan hermosa. Ya he diseñado la habitación del bebe con Esme y en dos colores diferentes. No puedo esperar a que veas los bocetos. Y serás la madrina

Bella se lanzo literalmente dentro del taxi. Acomodo su ropa y dejo todos los paquetes a un lado. Su hiperactiva, a veces loca y mas querida amiga… iba a ser madre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en muchos meses.

- Alice, estoy tan feliz por ti, por Jasper, por todos. Pero, ¿ estas segura de que puedo ser la madrina?, ¿Jasper no se opone o algo por el estilo?

Alice bufo con fuerza al teléfono.

- Bella no me obligues a obligarte - soltó otras risas al teléfono antes de continuar- Jasper esta mas que de acuerdo y el padrino esta en búsqueda. - ahora Bella bufo con fastidio. Era reconocida la repulsión que Alice sentía por su novio, Mike Newton. Pero sabia que intentar razonar con Bella era como hacer que la higuera floreciera. Además Bella había repetido innumerables veces que le amaba, verdad de la que cada vez intentaba autoconvencerse con mas frecuencia.

- esta bien Alice. Seré la madrina, pero no intentes emparejarme con el padrino en búsqueda

Alice río fuerte.

- me Has descubierto Bella, intentaba hacerte caer en las redes de algún estupendo padrino, pero ya has arruinado mis planes.- una carcajada limpia cruzo desde miles de kilómetros de distancia. Una risa que Bella extrañaba mas que nunca. A pesar de que se consolaba pensando en que estaba ahí para cumplir sus sueños, no dejaba de sentir cierta insatisfacción al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba ahí por los sueños de Mike, mas que por los suyos. Hacia algunos meses sus sueños se habían estancado luego de que aceptara el trabajo como profesora. No había escrito nada desde entonces, pero Mike seguía gastando aire, espacio y comida, sin encontrar algún trabajo en alguna liga de beisball. al menos podía pagar las cuentas. Y era un trabajo digno.

- Bella, ¿ me escuchaste?- Alice reclamaba su atención desde el móvil, bella despertó de su ensoñación.

- lo siento Alice, me distraje

- entiendo - la voz de la chica era insinuante- ¿ problemas con Mike?

Si, definitivamente algo no anda bien

- no, nada que no se pueda solucionar

- aun esta sin trabajo, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedo callada, sin responder a la obvia acusación de su amiga.

Alice bufo al teléfono llena de frustración por Bella. No podía dejar de lamentarse que su amiga se hubiera enamorado de semejante patan. No era mas que un estorbo en la vida de Bella y ella, aun así, le aguantaba todo cuanto se le venia en gana. A veces dudaba de si bella era inteligente, o si solo simulaba que no sabia nada. Alguien con mas autoestima ya se habría librado de las ataduras de Mike, pero era Bella. Y ella nunca fue una chica que se quisiera mucho.

- no te diré nada , por que sabes lo que opino. Pero no dejemos que ese imbecil arruine la noticia. Te esperaremos en casa este fin de semana. Debo colgar por que Jasper acaba de llegar. Recuerda que te quiero y no te derrumbes. Besos.

- yo también te quiero Alice, saludos a Jasper y a mis padres por allá.

- se los haré llegar y Bella… abre los ojos.

Bella cerro su teléfono con lentitud. Extrañaba a Alice, pero no podía abandonar a Mike. Habían tomado un compromiso de "juntos en las buenas y las malas". Aunque eso ya no le parecía tan equitativo como en un inicio. Alice siempre le había dicho que merecía algo mejor, pero ella nunca lo creyó.

El taxi paro a una cuadra de su casa. Pago apresuradamente y bajo con los brazos llenos de cosas.

Se dirigió con paso lento a una puerta con la pintura un tanto deteriorada. Busco la llave con presura y abrió. La recibió un silencio poco habitual. Generalmente Mike estaba en la sala escuchando un partido de futbol o algún programa deportivo en la televisión, pero ese día parecía que no se encontraba en sus tareas habituales.

Se dirigió a la cocina y dejo la compra sobre la mesa, fue entonces cuando se percato de que en la encimera había una nota escrita a grandes trazos.

" Bella:

Cariño, debo salir por un asunto con un equipo al cual fui citado, quizás llegue tarde. Espero que no te moleste. Llamo Edward Cullen, dijo que le llamaras urgente. Te quiero. Mike."

Bella releyó la nota una vez mas antes de caer en la cuenta de que Mike le había abandonado en su cumpleaños. Nunca esperaba nada especial de el, pero al menos deseaba un poco mas de atención. Y eso de que Edward la llamaba a su casa… y con urgencia. ¿qué podía haber ocurrido?.

Se saco la chaqueta y se dirigió al living. Tomo el teléfono y disco sin error alguno el numero de Edward. Espero pacientemente hasta que contestaron.

- feliz cumpleaños hermosa

Bella sonrío casi de inmediato.

- ¡gracias Edward!- río Bella. Se dejo caer en un sillón cercano con cansancio. Adoraba a ese chico. Siempre encontraba la manera de hacer sentir mejor a las personas.- ¿esto era lo tan urgente?- pregunto con buen humor.

- por supuesto. Tu siempre serás una de las prioridades mías, Bella. Eres mi amiga ¿no?- a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Primero Alice y luego Edward. Esto era un complot para hacerla llorar de alegría. Edward continuo -¿ que tal tu cumpleaños numero … 24?- inquirió con voz curiosa.

- no me recuerdes la edad por favor- ironizo Bella, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Se repantigo en el sillón indolentemente. Los zapatos los hecho fuera de sus pequeños pies y se deshizo del moño apretado, el cabello castaño cayo en una impresionante cascada. Desato los cuatro botones de arriba, dejando al descubierto un trozo de piel blanca, y un sujetador negro.

- lo intentare recordar - susurro de manera tierna Edward.- ¿sabes Bella?. Ayer me pregunte que pasaría si iba a tu casa a darte un presente. Me pase toda la noche imaginándome que ocurriría. Si te pondrías histérica o triste o feliz. Además de que no puedo esperar mucho para entregarte mi obsequio.

- que dulce Edward …pero no te preocupes. Iré este fin de semana a Chicago y ahí podrás entregarme ese tan especial presente. Se lo prometí a Alice. - se paso los dedos entre el cabello para desenredarlo.

- demasiado tarde …y créeme que nunca creí que te fueras a ver tan sexy con tu disfraz de profesora, Srta. escritora.

-¿Cómo?- murmuro sin entender mucho. Tenia un presentimiento, pero era imposible. Edward no podía haber sido tan loco de tomar un vuelo de quien sabe cuantas horas hasta New York.

- solo mira por la ventana justo en frente tuyo, preciosa.

Bella giro con lentitud su cabeza hasta la ventana de en frente. Con cada músculo de su cuerpo tensionado. No podía ser verdad. Era surrealista, era un sueño.

Pero por el vidrio podía ver, con total claridad, a Edward con dos paquetes en sus brazos y un bolso de viaje colgando desde su hombro, vistiendo un chaleco azul marino y unos pantalones de jeans. Su cabello desordenado como siempre y con ese color tan poco común. Los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa picara en los labios, mientras sostenía entre la mandíbula y el hombro un celular de color plateado

Bella tardo en reaccionar. Solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca sin sentido alguno.

- hermosa, que tal si me abres la puerta. Me duelen los brazos, no es que me moleste ver ese escote, pero hablaría mejor acompañado por una taza de café o una copa de vino- sonrío de manera torcida y Bella solo pudo correr hacia la puerta, mientras con dedos torpes intentaba abrochar los botones. Abrió atropelladamente y en el dintel se encontraba instalado Edward con los brazos extendidos. Los paquetes yacían en el suelo con cuidado.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a sus brazos mientras el reía cual fuera música.

- mi pequeña Bella. Feliz cumpleaños una vez mas.

- OH, cállate. ¿sabias que eres un loco?- le recrimino mientras sentía nuevamente como Edward se agitaba por la risa sofocada.

Generalmente no se hubiera dado tal licencia con Edward, pero la felicidad que la embargaba era demasiada. En otra circunstancia solo le habría sonreído y un leve abrazo. Aun en su pecho dolía el desengaño de un amor no correspondido. Había sido durante la secundaria. Ella y el frecuentaban a las mismas amistades, la simpatía fue inmediata. Al poco tiempo ella se había enamorado de su porte y de su misterio encantador. De verlo tocar el piano y de su gentileza. Y así lo estuvo toda la secundaria. Ocultando sus anhelos bajo una amistad infranqueable. Hasta que un día cualquiera le vio besándose en un restaurante con Tanya Leferfade. Sus ilusiones desaparecieron automáticamente, fue realista (a su manera) y decidió seguir adelante, salir con alguien que estuviera a su alcance. Ahí es cuando entra Mike a su vida, un año después de salir de la secundaria, en una discoteca.

Tres años después Tanya y Edward romperían para nunca mas volver a mirarse. Sin embargo ella decidió seguir con Mike, pese al oscuro futuro que se planteaba a su lado y a las evidentes fallas de su relación, que ya duraba cinco años.

Cinco años de costumbre… el amor se había convertido en mera costumbre de convivencia diaria. Pero ella por algún extraño motivo se negaba a romper, lo que evidentemente estaba roto…

Un suave suspiro la saco de sus cavilaciones. Alzo la cabeza y encontró la mirada de Edward perdida en algún punto lejano, sin soltarla, casi como si deseara que el momento no acabara nunca…¿o era ella quien no lo soltaba?. Podrían llevar horas, meses abrazados, pero para Bella pareció un momento demasiado corto, y añoro enseguida los brazos de Edward a su alrededor cuando, por normas sociales, le debió de soltar.

Una sonrisa suave se poso en el rostro de él, y se agacho a tomar los paquetes. Bella torpemente le intento ayudar tomando uno con cuidado. mas el se lo arrebato y a cambio le paso el bolso de viaje.

- es mejor que lleves ese. Es ropa y si cae no habrá nada que lamentar. - la mirada de sorna que le lanzo la volvió al mundo real, los recuerdos se detuvieron y la naturalidad volvió a aquel ambiente, tan intimo y demasiado tensionado.

- he mejorado mi equilibrio, no soy tan torpe como todos creen.- refunfuño mientras le indicaba que entrara.

- si, y Charlie sabe cocinar.- rodó los ojos Edward. Bella bufo derrotada.- ¿donde esta la cocina?

- por esa puerta, ¿no ves?- era evidente, al ver como los cacharros de metal y el horno, se podían vislumbrar claramente desde la entrada.

- era solo una mera cortesía. Toda anfitriona tiene el derecho de presumir y dirigir a sus invitados mostrándoles la casa- le indico riendo, mientras depositaba uno de los paquetes suavemente.

- ¡ah!. ¿Acaso esperas que comience con una anécdota sobre como encontré el papel floreado de la pared, luego de una ardua lucha en una liquidación o como conseguí aquel encantador juego de ollas de aluminio?- ironizo

Edward le miro alzando una ceja.

- por ejemplo- le siguió el juego y largo a reír.

Bella se quedo mirando, mas de lo debido, lo cambiado y tan cercano que le parecía. No lo había visto desde hacia un año, cuando se mudo a New York, y solo se habían comunicado por mail o teléfono.

Cuando decidió partir de Chicago con Mike, Edward estallo en cólera, sin motivo aparente. y ella debió de irse con la pena del disgusto. El se mostró arrepentido al día siguiente, pero tuvo que esperar a que llegara a New York, para poder disculparse en un emotivo mail y miles de llamadas de teléfono, que Bella por orgullo no deseaba contestar. Hasta que el cariño, como sugería ella, pudo mas y las disculpas fueron mutuas. Pero nunca tuvieron posibilidad de verse, ya sea por distintos motivos, desde una tormenta de nieve, hasta el fallecimiento de un jefe.

Hasta ahora.

- ¿ que miras?- pregunto, risueño y curioso, Edward. Bella se sobresalto, apartando sus ojos del cuerpo de su amigo.

- nada.

Solo observo con detenimiento el pecho amplio y musculoso, los brazos fuertes, la curva en que se encontraban su mandíbula y cuello; para luego seguir con el rostro franco y de cierta manera misterioso, donde se vislumbraba una mandíbula firme, unos pómulos fuertes, labios carnosos, ojos hermosos de un profundo verde esmeralda, las largas pestañas y por supuesto su cabello, indomable, mas indomable que nunca. Y con el mismo color broncíneo de siempre.

Edward le pareció mas maduro que nunca. Un hombre, con todas sus letras. La marca de la

masculinidad.

¿ por qué él, con cada año que pasaba, se volvía mas guapo?. Debía de ser un favorecido de los dioses.

- mmmnm.- murmuro Edward. No se había creído nada. pero siguió trabajando, desabrochando nudos. Bufo molesto.

- ¿tienes una tijera?- pregunto. Bella asintió y busco en un cajón cercano, hasta que dio con lo que Edward le pedía. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en contra "de que" luchaba su amigo. Era un paquete de apariencia levemente familiar.

No podía ser lo que creía que era.

- ¡al fin!- suspiro Edward - ahora si, con todas sus letras, feliz cumpleaños Bella.

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca. Agradecimiento, nostalgia, alegría y un poco de pena. Todo mezclado en un torbellino, un tumulto de emociones mas. Miro el pastel, decorado con fresas y chocolates. Pudo distinguir el dote artístico de Alice en las figuras creadas con las mostacillas de colores. La caligrafía de Esme era clara en las letras de " feliz cumpleaños, querida Bella", sobre el fondo blanco de crema. Estaba segura de que Rosalie había sido la de las fresas.

Discretamente Edward se acerco y la abrazo. Mientras los sollozos escapaban de la garganta de Bella, al leer la nota que venia adjunta.

" esperamos que lo disfrutes. Saludos e inmensos cariños de tu madre, Esme, Alice y Rose"

Su madre, Reéne. Ella había cocinado un pastel de cumpleaños para ella, cuando rara vez cocinaba algo común en la casa. estaba segura de que Esme le había ayudado, la madre de Edward. Y Alice y Rosalie …sus amigas, ¡las extrañaba tanto!.

Se aferro con fuerza al torso de Edward mientras los sollozos disminuían. Dando paso a una alegría melancólica. Había dejado una vida en Chicago, una vida que deseaba recuperar. Y todos sus recuerdos se vieron reunidos en aquel pastel que habían cocinado con tanto amor sus amigas, Esme y Reéne.

- ¿ estas mejor, cariño?- pregunto dulcemente Edward. Bella asintió y dejo que el la siguiera abrazando, mientras le contaba anécdotas sobre la preparación de aquel pastel y de cómo habían logrado que saliera a flote. Bella no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando, al imaginarse a Rosalie peleando con una batidora, para luego darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba desconectada, o a Charlie, su padre, y a Carlisle aislados y asilados en la casa de Emmett. Todos sabían que ni Rose ni Reéne tenían mucho talento culinario. Y ambas juntas podían causar fácilmente una explosión.

Pasados unos minutos, la calma retorno por completo y como ofrenda al esfuerzo de Rosalie y su madre, corto dos trozos grandes de pastel, que sirvió acompañados de un humeante café. Edward puso una estación de radio antigua en el componente del comedor. Detalle que Bella agradeció.

Las lagrimas derramadas parecían haber hecho desaparecer cualquier frialdad o sentimiento de cautela. Y pronto se vieron hablando, como cuando aun Bella se daba el lujo de soñar con el, como cuando Edward aun no se daba cuenta de que Bella, al igual que el resto de las chicas, se desarrollaba y tomaba las formas de una mujer. Como cuando solo eran dos chicos con los típicos problemas de adolescentes y que soñaban con cumplir sus sueños, con que el rock nunca muriera y con que algún día podrían vestirse como quisieran.

Hablaron de todo aquello de lo que se habían perdido durante esos meses el uno del otro. Bella no podía mas que sentirse como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto unos años atrás, cuando se escabullía a la casa de Edward y Esme les servia pastel y leche. Cuando todo era mas fácil. Cuando era mas feliz.

Edward le contó sobre la practica profesional que estaba haciendo en el hospital donde trabajaba su padre, el doctor Carlisle, y de lo extraño que era no poder ir a verla cuando quisiera, cuando tenia mucha presión, cuando necesitaba de una amiga.

Bella le confeso sus penas y lo duro de ser un punto en una ciudad tan grande. De cómo extrañaba Chicago y la presencia tranquilizadora de Edward, cuando tenia problemas.

Rieron y charlaron, hasta que notaron que el amanecer estaba cerca. Bella agradecía que los jueves tuviera libres.

- creo que es hora de irse a dormir- sugirió Edward, que se encontraba sentado frente a Bella en el sofá. Ella con las piernas reclinadas y una taza entre sus manos asintió. Habían pasado toda la noche en vela y el pastel había desaparecido de la cocina, entre conversación y conversación.

- así parece- soltó un bostezo y tomo los tazones con restos de café. Edward la ayudo a pararse y recogió los platos sucios.

Mientras lavaba la loza y Edward secaba, haciendo malabares con los platos, Bella sufrió de una Epifania maravillosa, e imposible; el y ella, juntos en Chicago. Limpiando los restos de una cena de aniversario. Todos los amigos se habían ido, y aquel era el momento en el que podía contemplar con mayor paz el rostro de su amado. Ella se secaba las manos y juguetonamente enredaba sus dedos en el cabello broncíneo de Edward, el sonreía de medio lado y se giraba. Frente a frente. El acariciaba sus pómulos con delicadeza y poco a poco se inclinaba.

- ¿qué miras ahora?- inquirió Edward entre divertido y preocupado. Bella agito su cabeza, dejando que el cabello ocultara su rostro.

- nada- mintió nuevamente

- eres una pésima mentirosa. - Bella alzo el rostro ofendida, dispuesta a mandarlo con justa razón a la mierda, pero todo pensamiento homicida en contra de Edward desapareció.

El se encontraba tan solo a unos dos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

- dime, por favor- el aliento de Edward la atonto mas de lo que ya estaba. Y la cercanía tampoco ayudaba mucho. Buscaba una excusa convincente en su mente , pero el estar acorralada contra el lavadero no era la mejor situación.

- ¿y?

Bella tomo aire. ¡¿Cuándo demonios todo se había vuelto en algo tan intimo?!

- solo… solo pensaba

-¿ en que ?- inquirió autoritario Edward. No era tonto y se había dado cuenta de la mirada que bella le había dedicado en dos ocasiones. Era de esas miradas que fácilmente derriten.

"mierda" pensó Bella. Buscaba una excusa en su mente en blanco, algo que le ayudara a escapar sin mentir tampoco, miro el papel que envolvía el pastel y una idea surgió.

- en …que es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he pasado.- respondió por fin. Los ojos de Edward se volvieron suaves y pareció contento con la respuesta.

- me alegro de haber sido participe de esto , entonces.- la miro intensamente. Bella juraría que podía contar cada pestaña de sus parpados. Una conexión poco común se había forjado y tanto Edward como ella se negaban a romperla. Los brazos de la mujer se apoyaron contra el lavadero. Sentía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo. Edward por el contrario solo se acerco mas de lo que era permitido. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Bella… nunca con Mike había sentido tales sensaciones, ante su sola cercanía.

Mike.

El solo recordarlo le ayudo a tomar conciencia de la situación y con habilidad se deslizo hacia la puerta mientras intentaba mantener la respiración a un ritmo normal… y volver a controlar su ya desbocado corazón.

Edward desde el lavadero la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa traviesa. Bella sintió que repentinamente necesitaba una ducha fría.

- ven, te mostrare tu habitación.- Se encamino rapidamente fuera de la cocina. La sola cercanía con ese hombre la desconcentraba. ¿Acaso no había superado ese enamoramiento adolescente?.

Edward, por su parte, sonreía triunfal a sus espaldas y le seguía con cierta satisfacción.

Bella se detuvo abruptamente en una habitación.

- si me hubiera avisado, hubiera podido prepararte una habitación decente- gruño . Edward se carcajeo.

- si te hubiera avisado no hubiera sido una sorpresa.- le rebatió, su sonrisa era casi cegadora. Bella pudo imitarle y responderle precariamente. Aun podía sentir la sangre correr caliente por sus venas, desconcertada por sus propias reacciones… y emociones.

Edward se sitúo en el umbral de la puerta del destartalado dormitorio y no se digno a entrar a la habitación. Solo la observaba en silencio… un silencio incomodo solo para Bella, ya que él parecía estar a su gusto, observando a su amiga a la luz de la bombilla eléctrica.

- creo que me iré a dormir- soltó por fin Bella. Edward asintió de manera lánguida. Como si hubiera estado distraído en sus propios pensamientos, Bella se dispuso a darse vuelta, cuando una mano enorme la retuvo. Sintió claramente la voz de Edward mientras se acercaba a su oído. La piel de su cuello repentinamente era mas tibia de lo normal.

- no creas que te has escapado. El viernes después de tu trabajo saldremos a cenar.

A Bella el cabello de la nuca se le erizo. Se dio vuelta para encararlo y preguntarle de que estupida e idiota broma le estaba hablando, pero tan ágil como siempre, Edward ya había desaparecido. Dejando a una Bella con serios problemas para respirar.

- ya se por que no me acercaba así a el- murmuro mientras se alejaba rumbo a su habitación. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar una carcajada radiante, como una campana de cristal al viento.

******************************************************************************

- ¿que quieres Mike?- la voz de bella estaba crispada de rabia y frustración. Sujetaba con fuerza el celular, poniendo los nudillos levemente blancos. A su lado Edward la miraba con gesto serio y adusto, con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta.- no Mike, las excusas no sirvieron ni nunca servirán- se quedo en silencio escuchando los patéticos ruegos de Mike por teléfono. - Mike, detente. Esto no da para mas. Tu mismo debes de saberlo… o me vas a decir que si te acostaste con ella durante cinco meses solo fue pasión y necesidad… y aunque así fuera, algo iba mal y por eso lo hiciste. Tu no me quieres y… ¡yo no te amo!.- se asombro de sus ultimas palabras. Siempre había estado conciente de esa verdad pero se negaba a aceptarla. Edward a su lado ahora la miraba con curiosidad.

Un zumbido de palabras se escuchaba provenir del teléfono, Bella se llevo una mano a la cabeza desconcertada pero mas feliz que nunca repentinamente. Un alivio afloro dentro de ella de manera inmensa y rápida. Un peso descendió de sus hombros. No mas mentiras, no mas simular orgasmos, no mas patéticos intentos de llevar una relación contra la corriente, ¡no mas!.

- ¡Mike… yo no te amo!- soltó con alegría, casi riéndose, recién tomándole el peso a la revelación. Ahora Edward la miraba con preocupación.- creí que te amaba, pero todo este tiempo era solo culpa y temor a estar sola o a que esto fracasara. Tu no eras feliz… yo no era feliz.- Bella se mordió el labio inferior divertida mientras escuchaba a Mike a medias.- si, si significo algo para mi. No lo niego, pero es mejor olvidarlo de la mejor manera. Tuvimos momentos agradables, pero este ultimo tiempo todo iba de mal en peor. Sabes Mike, espero que seas feliz con tu nueva amiga… no siento rencor hacia ti y solo te deseo lo mejor. No la tomes con ella por haberme contado todo, esta enamorada. Sabes, un té te vendría muy bien… no, no estoy loca y de verdad, no creerás esto pero… muchas gracias por engañarme… Volveré a Chicago. No me busques y haz como que esto nunca paso, ¿de acuerdo?… no te preocupes, estoy mejor que nunca. Adiós Mike y suerte.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa enorme. Se sentía fresca como una lechuga. Libre y capaz de volar. Unas inmensas ganas de cantar, bailar, ser feliz nacieron dentro de ella. Se levanto del sillón casi corriendo y puso la radio en una estación de rock clásico. Sonaban los Beatles, con Twist and shout. Arrojo lejos sus zapatos de tacón y comenzó a bailar, mientras desde el sillón Edward la miraba atónito y desconcertado.

-¿ Bella, esta bien?- Pregunto precavidamente. Ella agitaba las caderas y el cabello mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro. No le desagradaba para nada la escena de su amiga con aquella falda meciéndose de un lado a otro, de una manera muy tentadora, lanzando algunas piezas de ropa por el aire. Pero debía de ser un caballero, controlar sus impulsos y velar por la salud mental de su amiga.

-estoy mejor que nunca- río y dio un giro que la desequilibro un poco casi cayendo al suelo, Edward alcanzo a sujetarla , atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La dirigió al sofá y la miro seriamente a los ojos.

- me vas a decir que una chica viene a la casa, te dice que es la amante de tu novio desde hace cinco meses, que no le importa quien eres tu, que el se quedara con ella y que el estuvo con ella en tu cumpleaños y tu, cuando el imbecil intenta pedirte perdón, en vez de llorar y mandarlo a la mierda… ¿le deseas suerte?

- ¡¿Edward, es que no comprendes?! , soy libre… ¡y no le amo!. Estuve durante todo este tiempo tan ciega, creyendo que este era mi destino, que en realidad le quería, haciendo caso ciego de todo y todos y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso ya no importa. Nada me ata a el.

Edward sonrío asombrado ante la reacción de bella. Ella volvió a pararse y le tendió una mano.

- celebremos mi libertad. ¿bailas, cierto?

Edward miro a Bella… y solo basto un instante antes de que se le uniera…

***O***

el resto ya lo pueden suponer ^^

espero que les haya gustado

prox historia: por que las prefiere morenas!

kisses, hugs and chocolates

amie

**un fic con reviews es un fic feliz =)**


	2. porque las prefiere morenas

**Lamento la demora...la universidad me ha tenido loca ( aun xD), pero aqui esta el segundo one shot=)**

**disfrutenlo**

**disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de sthephenie meyer, yo solo juego y me ilusiono un poco, en esta hsitoria de mi invencion =)  
**

**Segunda historia: por que las prefiere morenas**

- Gracias por su compra.-

Bella bufo hastiada. Tomo ella misma las bolsas y salio con paso rápido del supermercado. Era realmente desesperante. Y siempre era lo mismo. Las mismas miradas de desden. Los mismo cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Y por que no decirlo, la misma poca amabilidad de la gente.

Se tambaleo hasta el auto y hecho las bolsas con ira, y tan mala puntería, que varias cosas rodaron fuera del auto. Miro el cielo alzando los brazos casi como una desquiciada. " fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso"

Se agacho con rapidez y comenzó a recoger las cosas. Unos hombres la miraban con cierta curiosidad, pero ninguno hizo amago de acercarse. Unos niños la apuntaban con el dedo, hasta que la madre, posiblemente, les golpeo levemente en la espalda de cada uno, instándoles a que se alejaran de allí.

Echo todo al auto lo mas rápido posible. ¡Necesitaba salir de ese detestable lugar!.

Pero el destino estaba francamente en su contra. Un policía de rostro adusto se acerco curioso.

- ¿buenas tardes?- pregunto con su mejor cara de inocente, Bella. El policía solo asintió desconfiado. Dio una vuelta alrededor del coche y miro la patente.

- ¿es suyo este vehiculo?- pregunto con voz insinuante.

Bella suspiro cansinamente. ¡ lo único que faltaba!, ¡que pensaran que su propio auto era robado!

- si, es **Mio**- respondió escuetamente. Llena de ira.

-¿ tiene algún documento que puedo avalar su versión?

Bella gruño. Ya parecía una interrogación de asesinato. A su alrededor le pareció ver curiosos y algunos tenían la desfachatez de asentir, como si el policía cumpliera con un gran deber, de manera responsable.

- tenga- bella intento controlar el creciente impulso que sentía de tirarle a la cara los papeles, pero "quizás" eso le traería mas problemas. Ja ja , risa sarcástica mental.

El policía reviso meticulosamente cada papel, incluso el sello de agua de algunos* , para cerciorarse de que eran auténticos. Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, le entrego todos los documentos a bella, quien los guardo en un sobre.

- parece todo en orden…- murmuro un tanto confundido. Bella le miro irritada.

- _**está**_ en orden… ¿me puedo ir?

El policía dudo antes de responder. Bella se exaspero.

- Sr.… Dígame.. ¿Es por como me veo o por que en realidad estoy infringiendo alguna ley.?

El policía pareció levemente avergonzado. Y comenzó a tartamudear unas poco claras disculpas. Bella hizo oídos sordos.

- olvídelo, solo olvídelo.- le insto con poca paciencia. Giro la llave, encendiendo el contacto y arranco sin esperar respuesta.

Generalmente Bella no solía tener problemas y menos con la ley. Era una destacada escritora y perfectamente podía pagarse un gasto como ese auto. Pero usualmente llevaba una peluca rubio ceniza. No por que se avergonzara de su aspecto, simplemente ayudaba a que tuviera una vida mas común y cómoda, sin las molestas miradas de miedo y hasta reprobación. En muy pocos casos un pelo marrón era considerado algo bueno. Mas tomando en cuenta de que TODA la población femenina del planeta tenia el pelo de color rubio, pasando desde el casi blanco hasta un rubio que parecía casi pelirrojo.

Si, han leído bien. TODA la población femenina, desde hacia unos 60 años tenia el pelo de un color rubio brillante, limpio, pulcro, sin un matiz de otro color. Como el sol, como el trigo, como…

Como mostaza rancia…. Eso diría Edward. Un sonrojo automático apareció en su rostro , mas no desapareció su molestia.

- maldito perro.- bufo mientras doblaba en una esquina. Se hubiera ahorrado todos esos problemas si el perro de Rosalie no hubiera roto la peluca que su madre le había regalado cuando tenia cinco años.

Suspiro con fuerza, intentando encontrar la calma… que parecía estar jugando a las escondidas en ese momento.

Freno frente al semáforo y Se meció los cabellos con fuerza. sus ojos se posaron en el espejo retrovisor por un instante, logrando vislumbrar un marrón achocolatado casi desconocido para ella.

¿cuando había sido la ultima vez que se había dedicado a observarse sin la peluca?. La morbosidad por ver que tan largo tenia el cabello creció dentro de ella … y con lentitud se giro hacia su bolso, saco un espejo con tapa, de color negro. Lo usaba generalmente para revisar que no tuviera el rostro manchado con tinta de lápiz o con chocolate, debido a que solía pasarse el dedo índice y del corazón por los labios y las mejillas, cuando estaba preocupada, sometida a presión o avergonzada. Lo abrió lentamente.

- apúrate…¡idiota!

Bella soltó el espejo por el susto, y rápidamente piso el embrague. No se había percatado de la congestión que había provocado en esa pequeña calle.

Avanzado unos kilómetros logro llegar a su hogar.

Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad , en una especie de casita de campo. Aun , después de tantos años, seguía imaginando que sus padres aparecerían a recibirla, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero la muerte es un obstáculo mas que suficiente. Y los recuerdos eran dolorosos, aun después de tres años. Pero se resistía a abandonar la casa. Era el único refugio que tuvo del mundo durante su niñez y adolescencia. Era el lugar donde podía ser ella misma sin temor al resto, donde la aceptaban y querían, respetándola y cuidándola. Era imposible querer deshacerse de los únicos recuerdos felices en una época tan triste.

Un brillo poco común la desconcertó y distinguió cerca de la entrada de su casa un volvo plateado estacionado. El corazón voló literalmente de su pecho, con anticipación. Mientras su milagro personal se encontraba en el Porsche de entrada. Aparentemente relajado, meciéndose en la silla de la entrada, con los audífonos en sus oídos y el rostro levemente tenso.

Ahora bella recordó el por que de ese rostro tenso… ¡agh!

Hacia una semana atrás, había decidido terminar con su novio, de manera un tanto brusca y fría, por teléfono. Y le había evitado lo máximo posible, echando por debajo los intentos de Rosalie para reconciliarlos. Y evitando todo contacto con cualquier cosa que le recordara a Edward Cullen.

Ja, como si necesitara algo para recordarlo. Solo sus recuerdos eran suficientes para torturarla. Todos los besos que habían quedado grabados a fuego en su piel, en su cuerpo. sus caricias, sus palabras, su aroma … todo se había quedado entre su piel, sus cabellos, sus recuerdos…

Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento juntar coraje. Deseo por lo menos que el le creyera la mentira que debía de soltarle. Y claro, que sus lagrimas no la delataran. Espiro profundamente y bajo del vehiculo.

Edward se irguió en cuanto la vio encaminarse a la casa. Meciéndose el pelo nervioso y molesto. Muy molesto. Bella no le había contestado sus llamadas, sus mails, no había ido a la casa de Rosalie ( su hermana) solo por evitarlo. Y ante todo había terminado con el sin mas explicación.

Hiriéndolo profundamente. Y dejándolo desesperado por que sabia exactamente la razón de ese quiebre tras las mentiras de Bella. Y era tan estupido. El adoraba a Bella como nunca creyó adorar y amar a nadie. Y a pesar de que todo el mundo pensaba que ella era un bicho raro sin su peluca, el encontraba fascinante y totalmente hermoso su cabello marrón. Marrón que solo hacia dos semanas había descubierto… junto con el cuerpo de Bella (luego de unas lagrimas y verdades), que lo habían vuelto loco, hechizando su mente, cuerpo y corazón. Y en una noche de suspiros y gemidos, le había declarado su convicción de estar para siempre junto a ella.

Y entonces una semana después, luego de que por fin eran sinceros, ella le llama y termina con el.

Solo por el maldito color de pelo. Agh. Estupido.

- sabes que me debes una explicación.- demando en cuanto la vio acercarse. Bella oculto el rostro con algunas bolsas, y paso de largo hacia la entrada de la casa. Edward la siguió hasta la cocina donde ella le daba la espalda.

- no te debo nada Cullen.- respondió fríamente Bella. No se atrevía a dar la cara. Todo era mas fácil por teléfono… y era definitivamente distinto sentir el dolor en la voz de Edward, que el palparlo en el ambiente y verlo en sus ojos. Las manos le temblaban levemente.

- Bella…

- sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar contigo. Yo ya me di cuenta de que … no te amo.- le interrumpió, intentando controlar su histeria.

Esa era la mas grande de las mentiras… ella lo sabia a la perfección… y esperaba que Edward no.

La habitación quedo en silencio totalmente y a sus espaldas escucho claramente la voz de Edward.

- no me amas…

- lo siento.

La puerta se cerro de golpe y Bella cerro los ojos, en un intento de retener las lagrimas. Se había ido… y era lo correcto. Le amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerlo de aquellos que eran menos tolerantes. No podía desear que el fuera una paria, como ella.

Las lagrimas fueron mas fuertes y se salieron con la suya. Pero no duraron mucho. Una mano en su cintura la giro bruscamente y frente a ella se encontró con Edward con una mirada amenazante y frustrada.

-sabes que no te creo, y que no te creería si no me lo digieras a la cara.- mascullo casi. Bella en su asombro hipo y se seco las lagrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. - ¿me lo dirás?- inquirió sin anestesia, Edward, poniéndola frente a su cuerpo, sin dejar que ella apartara el rostro.

- maldición Edward. Es lo mejor para ti- gimió Bella.

Edward frunció las cejas y se separo de ella. Se tomo el tabique con frustración.

- no Bella, es una soberana estupidez.- gruño. A Bella comenzaron a picarle las manos.

- no es una estupidez Edward. Es mi decisión, ya te he causado muchas molestias a ti por mi condición.- se dirigió de manera un tanto brusca hacia su habitación dispuesta a ignorarle hasta que el decidiera marcharse. Propósito con el que el hombre estaba en completo desacuerdo. La siguió hasta la habitación y evito que cerrara la puerta interponiendo su pie. Bella gruño con frustración y golpeo el suelo con su tacón con fuerza.

- ¡Edward… veteee!- gimió a punto de un ataque. Quería estar sola, que el entendiera, quería, ante todo, que el fuera feliz y que tuviera una familia decente. Con una esposa rubia, hijos rubios y un perro igual a Lazie.

- ¡no me pienso largar Bella. Prefiero que me grites, pero que me digas todo de una vez!- le espeto por el otro lado de la puerta.- puede que me destroces el pie con la puerta, pero no me iré de tu lado. Tuve que luchar para que aceptaras tener una cita conmigo, esa noche en el bar. Luche cuando escapaste de mi esa vez en el tren, y luche para que me dijeras la verdad. Recuerdas todas las noches que pasamos juntos… cada una de esas fue una lucha para que pudieras ser libre de ti misma y lo logre. Y si es necesario luchare contra tu estupida obsesión con tu color de cabello, me lo teñiré del mismo color- Edward inclino la frente en la puerta, y sintió como la presión era menor. Bella había soltado un gritito de sorpresa al imaginarse a Edward con el cabello teñido, eso era un crimen contra la humanidad y la naturaleza, Edward siguió hablando - por que a pesar de todas tus preocupaciones y tus estúpidas precauciones para conmigo, me he enamorado de ti. Y nada podrá evitarlo. Te amo y es estupido que me alejes de ti, aun si me amas.

Un sollozo se escucho al otro lado de la puerta y Edward la empujo suavemente, sentada en el suelo se veía a Bella con la boca tapada, intentando ocultar sus sollozos.

- solo vete- gimió una vez con menos fuerza. Pero al mismo tiempo, era ella quien se aferraba al cuerpo de Edward, en un abrazo que dejaba mas que clara la batalla interna que poseía. Edward la rodeo con fuerza en sus brazos, y sin mediar una palabra mas la beso firmemente en los labios. Contacto que basto para que Bella se rindiera… y dejara sus temores por un tiempo a un lado , junto con la ropa que comenzó a sobrar rápidamente.

Cuando cayeron uno al lado del otro en la cama, supieron que no había vuelta atrás. Y solo dejaron que las cosas continuaran…

*************************************************************************************

- adoro las reconciliaciones- murmuro Edward con la mirada perdida en el cabello de Bella, mientras pasaba sus dedos una y otra vez, peinándolo casi con adoración.

Yacían ambos en un desorden de sabanas y suspiros, con sonrisas soñadoras en el rostro y el espíritu satisfecho.

" chocolate puro" pensó para si.

Bella se removió inquieta bajo las sabanas, dándole la espalda. Edward la abrazo por la cintura entendiendo lo que ella quería. La acerco a su cuerpo con fuerza y la estrecho fuerte. Ella soltó un suspiro.

- ¿estas seguro de esto?- pronuncio tímida Bella. Ya se había dado cuenta de la ineficacia de autoconvencerse de no amar a Edward. Pero aun así sus miedos volvían a tomar forma. Cuando el no la besaba solía pensar mejor.

- bella…- gimió Edward. Mientras la soltaba rápidamente. Bella sabia que había metido la pata nuevamente. Pero necesitaba que el estuviera seguro, que el se lo dijera. Se giro con suavidad, sin preocuparse de tapar su torso desnudo. Edward se encontraba con ambas manos tapándose los ojos casi con desesperación.

- te he hecho el amor de manera casi salvaje, te he perseguido, te he buscado sin cesar… Amor, hazme un favor y no conviertas una de las cosas mas hermosas que posees en una discapacidad, ¿ quieres?- gimió. Bella suspiro de manera audible.

- ¿eso es un si?

Edward bufo, y luego la atrajo contra su pecho, mientras la besaba… nuevamente.

- tómalo como un por supuesto, si eso te hace estar mas tranquila.

Bella sonrío.

El resto del día no salieron de la casa.

Al día siguiente Rosalie y su perro se llevaron una grata sorpresa, al encontrar a la feliz pareja cocinando en paños interiores cantando una canción de amor, con lo que quedo mas que claro que las cosas se habían solucionado. Y que para la próxima vez, golpearía antes de entrar. Pero su sorpresa no fue ni la mitad que cuando al año siguiente se entero de que se encontraba embarazada y que la niña, que se llamaría Alice (tal como su esposo Emmett quería) seria una graciosa pequeña de pelo… NEGRO.

- me importa un Bledo lo que opine la gente….es la bebe mas hermosa del mundo- sonreía Rosalie llena de orgullo al ver a su pequeña jugar en el prado con unos papeles de colores brillantes. Bella sonreía presa de su propia felicidad, asintiendo mientras acariciaba su vientre de siete meses de embarazo. Ya no ocultaba mas su pelo tras una peluca.

Días después de la reconciliación que tuvieron ella y Edward, Lauren Mallory, una ex de Edward, había ido a amenazar y hostigar nuevamente a Bella, ante el nulo contacto que Edward había tenido con ella. La mujer (que para peor de los males, era rubia) juraba a pies juntados que Edward correría de vuelta a sus brazos, pero no contaba con que Bella la recibiría con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, sin la peluca y con un flamante anillo de compromiso en su mano. Luego de un intento de agresión física por parte de la rubiecita, un derechazo por parte de Bella a la nariz operada de Lauren y la intromisión de Edward, que le dejo mas que claro a Lauren que era a Bella a quien amaba, las cosas volvieron a su normalidad.

Hacia unas semanas antes del primer cumpleaños de Alice, se había declarado públicamente la existencia de mujeres con pelo castaño o de otros colores incluso. Se había mantenido el anonimato de estas debido a los prejuicios y temores de la sociedad reinante. Bella nunca había sido la única… aunque claro, lo seria siempre para Edward.

El mundo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

**bueno, ¿y qué tal?**

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**Amie**

**_" Porque un fic con reviews es un fic feliz....denle al go "_**

**_=)  
_**


	3. Tres dias en un cementerio

**primero que nada....LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! debi de haber subido cap hace mucho... pero como compensación aca van dos... weno, uno en realidad... el otro es el siguiente =)**

**en fin , espero que les guste=) Kisses, husg and chocolates**

**Amie  
**

**Historia tres: Tres días en un cementerio**

**Día uno**

La lluvia amainaba nuevamente, dando un descanso al suelo lleno de agua y al hombre con capucha verde que tenía que estar trabajando, echando paleadas de tierra lo más rápido que le había estado permitiendo la lluvia, como se podía esperar, no había logrado avanzar mucho.

Edward seco el sudor de la frente ante el esfuerzo y estiro los músculos de los brazos levemente. Pese a que era un trabajo de medio tiempo, resultaba agotador. Cavar sin descanso hasta los 3 metros y medio necesarios y luego, por supuesto, echarle toda la tierra al difunto. Y claro, sin olvidar las ridículas peticiones de algunos familiares con respecto a cómo cuidar a sus difuntos. Que riegue las flores a su hora favorita, que por favor las paladas de tierra sean suaves, que cante tal canción mientras termina de enterrarlo, que le vaya a hacer compañía o le hable mientras cuida de su tumba, y la lista podía seguir con más estupideces del mismo tipo.

Entender el dolor no era fácil, pero resistirse a la partida e ilusionarse con que aun los podía escuchar, sin dejarles descansar…

El no lo comprendía

Pero finalmente el cliente tiene siempre la razón, o al menos así se lo había aclarado el administrador del cementerio la primera y última vez que se opuso a una petición.

Silbo un poco mas mientras aplanaba la tierra sobre la tumba. Pronto tendría que echar las semillas de pasto, pero con esa lluvia inestable no iba a ser posible. Decidió que debía de ir a la casa central a tomar un café con unas cuantas galletas rancias quizás.

Se dio vuelta para guardar la pala en el carro, cuando un relámpago sonó, y la lluvia parecía caer con más fuerza.

Mientras más rápido llegara a la central, mejor.

Prendió el motor y comenzó a avanzar con cautela. La lluvia arremetía con fuerza contra el vehículo y estaba en la parte más alejada del cementerio. Una especia de risco, donde solo familias con altos ingresos podían pagar un sitio o instalar un mausoleo ostentoso. Se encontraba calado hasta los huesos y tenía que estudiar para dos certámenes de esa semana.

Deseaba llegar rápido.

No alcanzo a avanzar mucho cuando diviso cerca del camino una figura que caminaba con paso acompasado y tranquilo aun frente a aquel temporal. Vestía de negro de los pies a la cabeza y a esa distancia se veía andrógina. Toco la bocina del carro con tal de llamar su atención, pero al parecer no escuchaba. O era sorda, o la lluvia y el viento eran demasiados fuertes, pensó para sí. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo al lado de la figura, esta pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Edward.

-sube- le indico el hombre. La figura saco un audífono de su oreja. _Era eso entonces, _pensó Edward

-¿perdón?- pregunto, una voz femenina.

-sube, te llevo- sugirió Edward. La figura le miro inexpresiva, pero obedeció.

Edward pudo percatarse de que era una chica joven, no tendría más de 24 años.

La mujer apenas subió se saco la capucha negra, dejando a la vista un rostro blanco (que para cualquiera hubiera resultado hermoso) y un largo cabello castaño. Un arrebato agradable nació dentro de él.

Por su parte, la mujer se limito a estrujar un poco el cabello húmedo, y a mirar con nostalgia y resignación irónica por la ventana, obviando la presencia de Edward.

_Un gracias es lo de menos _pensó Edward, ante aquella frialdad. Y siguió manejando.

El clima empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba y su compañera parecía estar en otro mundo, mientras tarareaba una canción, que no lograba reconocer del todo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto en un intento de crear conversación. La muchacha le miro con renuencia y se saco un audífono.

-¿Qué?- pregunto. Edward respiro profundamente antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- repitió. La muchacha le miro con desconfianza. Al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

-Bella…Bella Swan

_¿Swan? ¿Ese no era el apellido del mausoleo de esa familia?… quizás es pariente._

-¿y tú? ¿Eres Edward Cullen, cierto?- le pregunto serenamente, y con la misma apatía con que le había respondido.

Edward no pudo evitar inquietarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-tranquilo, lo dice tu chaqueta- le indico, y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro joven, sin que esta llegara a los ojos.

_Claro, la chaqueta. Estar entre tantas tumbas le estaba afectando… iba a terminar paranoico, _ se rio mentalmente de sí mismo.

-así que Bella, ¿Qué hacías con esta lluvia y caminando así como si nada?

La mujer miro misteriosa por la ventana.

-venia a visitar a mis padres. –Susurro.- es algo obvio. Esto es un cementerio, difícilmente podría venir a hacer otra cosa.-rio amargamente.

-lo siento- se disculpo

_Bravo Edward…tonto, tonto, tonto._

-no te preocupes

La radio sonó repentinamente y Edward se apresuro a contestar.

-Cullen al habla. Cambio

-Cullen, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Cambio

-en el sector 9, gruta esperanza, ¿Qué ocurre? Cambio.

-regresa a la sede principal lo más rápido que puedas. El tiempo está empeorando. Estoy en la sede de policía y me informaron que el camino a Forks se cortó. No hay forma de llegar a la ciudad hasta que lo limpien. Si encue….

La radio se corto repentinamente. Edward bufo. _Maravilloso simplemente maravilloso_

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto una voz monótona a su lado.

Edward le sonrió.

-deberemos de apresurarnos. El camino a Forks se corto, por lo que supongo que tendremos que quedamos atrapados en la sede del cementerio.

La mujer asintió con desgana, no parecía muy preocupada.

Una media hora después lograron llegar a la sede de los empleados. Se encontraba vacía, al igual que las oficinas principales, dedujo Edward al ver las luces apagadas. La mujer se bajo con torpeza y Edward escucho una maldición por su parte.

-¿estás bien?

-tranquilo, me caí. No es nada- murmuro.

Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Bajo y le ayudo a levantarse.

-vamos, antes de que te mojes mas.

La mujer asintió, y se dejo guiar, mientras Edward la llevaba de la mano. Una extraña calidez sintió.

Entraron rápidamente y Edward tranco la puerta con fuerza.

-ahora solo debemos de esperar que la lluvia pase lo suficiente.- sonrió para sí mismo.

La mujer asintió con desgana y se sentó sin sacarse la ropa húmeda. Edward no pudo dejar de sentir una especie de compasión y arrebato protector sobre ella. A pesar de su indiferencia, se veía tan vulnerable, tan pequeña…

Inconscientemente le acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza y deslizo su mano por los pómulos de la mujer. Le sonrió afable y se puso a encender la chimenea.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a los grandes ojos cafés que le miraban con turbación.

Bella no se explicaba el porqué de la repentina caricia, aunque quizás su aspecto era más lamentable de lo que pensaba. Ese hombre no dejaba de intrigarle, con sus sonrisas, sus movimientos precisos, y su simpatía (a la que reconocía no haber respondido de muy buena forma). Miro con atención su perfil, mientras echaba leña a la chimenea e intentaba prenderla. El cabello totalmente mojado, era de un castaño cobrizo encantador.

No podía negar que era guapo. Esa fue una de las primeras impresiones que tuvo de él, cuando se detuvo y le ofreció llevarla. Además de ser amable, cosa que la mayoría de las personas no eran con ella. Luego de la muerte de sus padres y de la manipulación de un abogado, su vida había cambiado drásticamente, en tan solo un año.

Todos le habían dado la espalda

No tenía nada de lo que le pertenecía por derecho

Habían manipulado su historia para que pareciera que ella era la causante de la muerte de sus padres.

Una lagrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- escucho que le preguntaba dulcemente Edward, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. El limpio la lagrima con el pulgar. En la chimenea se veía un fuego radiante, y el rostro del hombre estaba sucio con un poco de hollín.

Se sorprendió del gesto íntimo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Edward a su vez se sintió incomodo ante la situación y la cercanía de ambos, que paradójicamente no dejaba de agradarle. Le sonrió y la muchacha respondió tímidamente.

-tienes el rostro con hollín- le susurro. Saco un pañuelo de un bolsillo y le limpio un pómulo, la frente y la nariz.

Edward espero que terminara y luego se levanto rápidamente, rascándose las orejas, confundido. Bella por su parte se dirigió a la ventana para salir de la embarazosa situación.

-este… ¿deseas tomar un té o café?- pregunto el hombre. Bella respondió monocorde, desde la ventana, nuevamente.

-té, gracias.

-té… excelente, buscare los cacharros…- murmuro. Afortunadamente esa casucha estaba pensada para situaciones como esa. Prendió la cocina y puso la tetera a hervir, mientras en un baúl cercano buscaba te y algo que comer.

Miro por encima de su hombro y vio como ella se limpiaba nuevamente las mejillas delicadamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Era la viva imagen del desconsuelo y la resignación.

No sabía qué hacer.

Consolar por la pérdida de algún ser querido no era una de sus grandes habilidades… y no sabía cómo empezar.

La mujer se movió levemente tiritando y Edward recordó que aun traía aquella chaqueta negra y totalmente mojada.

-¿Por qué no te sacas la chaqueta y te acercas al fuego?- sugirió. La mujer se seco nuevamente el rostro y negó. Edward bufo y se levanto.

Bella ni siquiera se lo vio venir. El hombre la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos dulcemente. La guio hasta una silla cercana, frente al fuego. Luego, mirando con atención cada botón, le saco la chaqueta con delicadeza.

-no quieres pescar un resfrió. Sería una pena que cayeras enferma y terminaras toda gangosa, ocultando esa voz linda que posees, ¿no crees?

Bella se sentó un tanto molesta y no le respondió. Una parte de ella se moría por decirle que era un entrometido y que no era una niña para que la tratara así. Pero otra parte (la más incomprensible) estaba… emocionada por el gesto. Un poco de alegría con dulzura y cariño hacia ese hombre que se preocupaba por ella.

Y repentinamente deseo agradarle… deseo ser alguien especial para él y no solo una chica triste que por coincidencia había tenido que rescatar de una tormenta.

Se aliso el suéter que llevaba ese día y levanto la mirada.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de Edward, quien sostenía aun en alto un jarrón morado. Casi devorándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco intimidada. Edward agito la cabeza un par de veces.

-no eres un fantasma ¿cierto?- pregunto al fin.

Bella rio ante el comentario.

-no, creo que no- sonrió. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa por dos.

-tienes razón… disculpa es que estar trabajando en un cementerio al final termina… ya sabes- hizo un gesto con el dedo, girando a un lado de su cabeza.

Bella rio.

-descuida. Entiendo.

Edward la recorrió con la mirada.

-no eres un fantasma…- dictamino mas para sí que para la muchacha- eres demasiado Bella para serlo…aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas más hermosas no se ven generalmente. Son irreales.- murmuro. Luego enrojeció súbitamente, al igual que Bella que le quedo mirando con asombro…la había llamado hermosa…

-ops -murmuro, y se dedico a buscar algo afanosamente en la despensa. Era un imbecil. Las palabras habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta cuando la vio sin el amplio chaquetón negro, con el cabello castaño largo, los pómulos sonrosados por el calor y riendo. Había sido la imagen de la belleza simple y natural. Sin artificios ni nada por el estilo. Sin decir que tenia mas curvas de las que esperaba.

Era una chica hermosa.

Y claro, finalmente no había podido contener las palabras.

Cuando levanto la vista nuevamente, la miro de reojo. Ahora sonreía soñadora, mirando el fuego.

Edward se perdió un instante en esa imagen, antes de seguir buscando las cucharas.

-ten- al cabo de unos lentos minutos, le entrego una taza de té humeante. Bella sonrió.

-gracias.- respondió con voz dulce. Edward busco una silla y se sentó cerca de ella. Creyó notar que la muchacha dejo de respirar un momento. Quizás era solo su imaginación.

Un aroma lo inundo repentinamente… era algo dulce, sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

Aspiro con fuerza.

Le agradaba.

-quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos en medio de una tormenta encerrados.- comento Bella, mientras soplaba para enfriar el té. Edward se froto la cabeza y sonrió.

-en el fondo siempre tuve la intuición de que algún día iba a terminar encerrado acá. Ahora, con compañía, nunca.- miro por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha que miraba con atención el fuego mientras reía, nuevamente

-debe ser tedioso trabajar acá- murmuro Bella. – rodeado de tanta soledad, solo arboles y… tumbas.

-no es muy excitante, lo admito, pero es tranquilo y pagan bien. Era esto u ofrecerme como conejillo de indias para hacer pruebas de medicamentos y alimentos para perro- murmuro con humor. Otra vez Bella rio y Edward la miro con ternura.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que haces esto?- pregunto ella.

-unos dos años. Ya soy empleado de Honor.

-me siento afortunada- rio con sarcasmo. Edward se hizo el ofendido.

Durante una hora y media hablaron de todo y de nada. El descubrió que ella estaba en la misma universidad que él, que amaba el chocolate, que poseían similares gustos musicales y que odiaba las sitcoms predecibles. Ella descubrió que el hombre a su lado era más que sonrisas y bromas para aliviar el ambiente. Había tenido que trabajar duro desde muy temprano, y había logrado una beca para estudiar, pero aun así ayudaba a su familia.

Entre bromas y conversaciones serias y profundas se dieron cuenta de que eran ya las diez de la noche.

-deberíamos de dormir.- sugirió el.- mañana será un día arduo y necesitamos ver si tenemos que prepararnos para pasar otro día acá encerrados o si vendrán por nosotros.- desperezo de su silla y fue a buscar alguna cosa que sirviera para taparlos. Bella tomo los tazones y unos paquetes de galletas que habían encontrado por ahí y los dejo en el fregadero.

Fue entonces cuando se encontraron ambos mirando con cierta incomodidad el único sillón que tenia la habitación.

-duerme tu ahí- indico con un poco de rudeza Edward. Era innegable la atracción que sentían, pero eran tan solo unos desconocidos que por azares del destino se habían quedado atrapados juntos.

Bella asintió, incapaz de discutir siquiera. Sabia lo incomodo de la situación, así que solo acato.

Edward le entrego un saco de dormir, mientras él se quedo con una manta.

-¡espera!- reclamo Bella- si seré yo la que duerma en el sillón no necesito el saco. Tú usa el saco y yo la manta. Es lo justo.

Edward no se quejo. Aun así mostro cierta renuencia al cambio. Le parecía casi un deber hacer que ella estuviera lo mas cómoda y protegida posible. Como si pudiera romperse.

Ella se tendió con los músculos, de todo el cuerpo, tensos, como si se trataran de la cuerdas de un instrumento musical. El saber que había un hombre, ese hombre, cerca de ella la ponía un poco nerviosa. Y no pudo pegar ojo hasta que sintió que el dormitaba levemente.

Pero en realidad no dormitaba.

Edward estaba igual de incomodo. Lo que para el resultaba una idiotez, ¡se suponía que ya no era ningún adolescente con las hormonas revueltas! Y sin embargo estaba ahí, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo cualquier movimiento que la muchacha, Bella, hiciera. Casi como si temiera que lo violara. La sola idea le causo risa… y muy en el fondo deseo que ella se atreviera… bueno, no a violarlo, pero si a intentar algo más.

Se giro en el incomodo suelo y miro por la ventana. La lluvia arremetía con fuerza.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga para él.

No habría pasado una hora, cuando un ruido lo despertó. Era una especie de gimoteo. Los vellos de la nuca y de los brazos se erizaron y recordó súbitamente que estaba durmiendo en un cementerio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no mirar. El no era miedoso… pero vamos, que estaba en un cementerio y había escuchado más de una historia por ahí. Era normal que se sugestionara.

Los gimoteos aumentaron y noto en medio algunas palabra entrecortadas que reconoció en la voz de Bella.

-¡no! ¡Mamá, papá!- gemía.

Se levanto y se acerco con cuidado de no asustarla.

Ella estaba durmiendo, pero tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y el rostro en una mueca de dolor que le caló hondo. Durante unos segundos no supo qué hacer, hasta que finalmente opto por lo más obvio: intentar despertarla.

-Bella, Bella. Despierta.- murmuro, mas ella solo se removía inquieta en la manta. Edward la sacudió un poco, levantándola por los hombros. Ella abrió los ojos asustada

-¿Bella? Soy yo Edward- la despertó con cierta seguridad especial, Edward.

La muchacha pestañeo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de lanzarse a los brazos del hombre y llorar con más fuerza. Edward sufrió de 2 segundos de desesperación antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara por inercia… y la rodeo con los brazos con fuerza, mientras la acunaba en su regazo. La mujer siguió llorando en el hueco de la mandíbula de Edward.

Al cabo de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se calmo levemente y miro a los ojos a Edward, que le sonrió con consuelo. El vio en los castaños ojos de Bella dolor. Un dolor, soledad y anhelo agudo, que le arremetió con fuerza contra su pecho, y que hizo nacer un extraño calor en el fondo de su pecho, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de las lágrimas estaba hermosa, más hermosa que nunca… por que ahora ella era real.

Bella vio en los ojos verdes la compañía que tanto había evitado, vio cariño y consuelo…vio confianza. Ni siquiera se asusto o sorprendió cuando sintió el leve contacto de los labios del hombre contra su boca.

No supieron quien de los dos fue el que dio el primer paso al beso. Y tan rápido como comenzó, termino.

El hombre acaricio con una mano la mejilla húmeda de la mujer, mientras se separaba levemente para poder verla. Ella estaba deliciosamente ruborizada y con los ojos abiertos. Edward iba a separarse pero la mujer guio su mano hasta los labios de ella nuevamente. Edward sonrió y volvió a besarla, con más confianza.

Bella suspiro, mientras el hombre movía la boca por sus labios, delineándolos. Atrapo el labio inferior de la muchacha y ella abrió su boca para darle mayor acceso.

Edward sintió la calidez de la mujer, el roce del beso, las manos pequeñas que estaban enredadas en su cuello. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Parecían como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. A cada movimiento se acomodaban a la perfección uno al otro.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, en que solo se despegaban para poder volver a besarse con la extraña mezcla de intensidad y dulzura. Profundamente.

Edward dejo los labios de ella, en algún momento, y deslizo su boca por las mejillas, dando pequeños y sutiles toques al camino que habían dejado las lágrimas. Ella cerró los ojos. Y se acuno contra su pecho nuevamente. El tomo la manta y los tapo a ambos.

Esa noche durmieron juntos. El con la certeza de que algo había cambiado, ella sin pesadillas y tranquila, como en un largo tiempo atrás, sabiendo que a la mañana debería dar explicaciones, que por ahora le parecían una nimiedad. A veces, en medio de la noche, podían sentir con certeza como uno besaba alguna parte del rostro del otro, los labios, los pómulos, los ojos, la frente.

Así la mañana llego tranquila y ya sin lluvia.

**Día dos**

Edward sintió un calorcillo poco habitual encima de su cuerpo. Era algo agradable y satisfactorio a la vez, pero no recordaba haber llevado a alguien a su cuarto. Inspiro fuerte y un aroma dulce y embriagador lo envolvió, no solo con su esencia, sino también con los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y solo apretó su abrazo a la pequeña cintura de Bella.

Era una locura y sorpresa lo ocurrido: en tan solo una cuantas horas había conocido a una muchacha desdichada, habían reído juntos y conversado de todo. Y luego por consolarla había terminando besándola e involucrándose en algo, que por algún extraño motivo se le hacía más duradero que algo de solo una noche.

La lluvia volvió a caer repentinamente, con un sonido amigable y familiar. La mujer comenzó a despertar levemente.

Edward miro como abría los ojos, para dar paso a aquel color marrón que le hubiera llamado tanto la atención en un inicio. La mujer miro a su alrededor con confusión, luego miro el pecho, los brazos y el cuello de Edward, para finalmente terminar mirando su rostro, sus ojos particularmente, con sorpresa y duda.

Verde y marrón enfrentados. Por un lado había confianza y calidez, en el otro una obvia sorpresa. Hasta que Edward esbozo la sonrisa que la cautivo. Y todo cobro sentido.

-hola- murmuro Bella más tranquila y un poco avergonzada. La noche anterior había caído nuevamente en aquello, en las pesadillas que no la dejaban ir, pero que nunca habían sido tan poderosas como la noche anterior. Al menos nunca había terminado llorando, o quizás no se había dado cuenta. Y había tenido que ser él quien descubriera su evidente debilidad y terror.

-hola- respondió Edward.

Bella hizo el amago de moverse, pero el hombre se lo negó.

-quédate un poco más. Se está caliente y aun es temprano. Déjame aprovechar que no debo de ir a trabajar o estudiar.- le pidió. Ella insegura acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, mientras con una mano comenzaba a jugar con la solapa de la camisa de Edward.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Edward al notar la inseguridad de Bella. Ella suspiro.

-sí, me quería disculpar por lo de anoche. No fue apropiado que me aprovechara de la situación de ese modo.- murmuro un poco molesta Bella.

-en ese caso sería yo el culpable, yo fui quien decidió besarte… y si es de reconocer cosas, me moría por hacerlo.- rio. Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿empatados entonces? –pregunto.

-hecho

Siguieron un par de minutos mas así, hasta que Bella rompió el silencio nuevamente.

-creo que debo darte explicaciones, por lo de anoche y disculparme por cómo me comporte contigo ayer. No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupe y cuide de mí sin otras intenciones encubiertas.

-si no quieres decirme nada lo entenderé.- respondió Edward, dándose cuenta que repentinamente parecían una pareja de enamorados de años.

-creo que _debo_ hacerlo- susurro Bella, mas para ella que para Edward. Debía decirle pronto la verdad. Explicarle por que muchos la consideraban una paria, antes de que él lo descubriera por las malas lenguas. Pero el miedo la embargaba.

-repito, sino quieres, no me preocupa. Bastantes mentiras he escuchado en el pueblo sobre tu familia.- murmuro agriamente y afianzando su agarre a la mujer, que respingo sorprendida.

-¿mentiras?... ¿tú no crees nada de lo que dicen de mis padres?

_Así que ella era la sobreviviente_

-no. Tuve el placer de conocerlos en persona y eran personas muy amables y decentes. Nada de lo que decían por ahí. Gracias a ellos obtuve la beca en la universidad.

-eso es un alivio- suspiro Bella en su mandíbula.- es reconfortante tener a alguien en que confiar, después de tantos meses sola. La gente ya ni se acercaba a mí. Piensan que mate a mis padres.

-¿creen que tú fuiste la causa del accidente de tránsito de tus propios padres?- pregunto con incredulidad, Edward. La mujer dio otro suspiro.

-yo no fui. Siempre los ame con todo mi corazón. Eran personas maravillosas, y me protegían de todo mal. Pero ese día…-un estremecimiento recorrió su columna. Edward froto su espalda intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

-no me importa lo que sucedió. Yo te creo- aseguro.

-lo sé. Pero quiero decírtelo. He pasado mucho tiempo guardándolo porque nadie me creía.- se acomodo mas en el pecho del hombre antes de seguir.- ese día mi padre no había bebido nada, ni siquiera habíamos discutido como dijo el mesero del restaurant. Solo le comunicaba mis intenciones de estudiar arte y ellos no estaban muy seguros, pero me apoyaban. Al salir de Portland mi padre se apresuro al notar que el clima estaba a punto de empeorar. Cuando quiso frenar en la primera curva… se dio cuenta de que los frenos no respondían.- callo abruptamente intentando controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos sutil y silenciosamente. Edward se mantuvo en silencio.- mí…padre. Él fue el primero en morir, por el impacto. Mi madre estaba inconsciente, pero aun respiraba – sus sollozos se intensificaron- Salí como pude del auto… y la saque. Iba a volver por mi padre, cuando el auto lanzo la primera explosión. Espere a que mi madre despertara, pero no abrió mas los ojos.- susurro bajito. Sus sollozos casi no le permitían hablar.- dos horas después murió camino al hospital.

Edward la abrazo casi con desesperación, mientras dejaba que llorara, tímida como un pequeño pájaro. No había caso con hacerle callar todo el calvario que había pasado. Ella era increíblemente fuerte y la admiraba profundamente.

-todo está bien, amor. Susurraba sin cesar Edward. Bella por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en un puerto seguro.

**Día tres.**

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme- murmuro Edward mirando hacia el cielo encapotado de Forks. La tormenta ya había pasado, pero no había señales de algún helicóptero de rescate o alguna comunicación con la radio de su jefe. Y la comida comenzaba a desaparecer.

-pronto vendrán en nuestra búsqueda- repuso Bella con simplicidad.- otras veces también se ha cortado el camino y demoran en promedio 3 a 4 días. Por el momento solo debiéramos de temerle a los muertos de acá- rio

Edward se le unió, recordando súbitamente que habían estado durmiendo en cercanía con aquellos que tanto miedo causaban en las películas de terror.

-¿siempre has vivido en Forks?- pregunto repentinamente.

-sí. Solo en dos oportunidades he viajado fuera. Una para el funeral de mi abuela materna, y la otra para ir a un hospital. Me había quebrado el coxis y mis padres estaban seriamente preocupados.

-¿te quebraste el coxis?- exclamo Edward. Ella sonrió.

-no tienes idea de la mala suerte que poseo. Siempre me rompo algo, me caigo o me pasan desgracias. Añadió con un poco de humor negro.- con suerte habrán cambiado la fecha de la audiencia para mañana.- murmuro

-¿audiencia?-

Bella sonrió con melancolía.

-mis padres dejaron un testamento donde la única beneficiaria soy yo. Pero debido a la extraña forma de su muerte, y "a la circunstancia propicia de que la acusada haya cumplido exactamente la edad establecida para el contrato"- imito la voz de un juez. Edward no rio- debo ir a defender mis propias cosas.- finalizo.

-pero…- Edward no encontraba palabras para expresar su indignación

-es… horrible.

-es injusto- dijo por fin Edward- ¿cómo te pueden acusar? ¿Acaso piensan que tú descompusiste el auto?

-exactamente- sonrió sarcástica Bella

-¡¿pero si tu ibas con ellos?!

-esa es la manipulación del abogado de mis padres. James Swayer. Desde un inicio estuvo a la caza de la herencia. Primero se me insinuó. Cuando lo rechace, creo una especie de… odio hacia mí.

-y por eso te ataca ahora- concluyo Edward. Sentía unas repentinas ganas de golpear al infeliz ese, Swayer.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras iban caminando en medio de las tumbas de la zona más antigua de ese cementerio. Había varios mausoleos de colores desvaídos, y obviamente olvidados con el tiempo. Eran de estilos que variaban desde el barroco hasta el moderno.

-nunca había estado en esta zona del cementerio.- murmuro Edward.-esta zona le correspondía a Seth – explico a Bella.

-tiene su encanto, él debe de estar agradecido de trabajar en un lugar con esta magia.- rio ella. Mientras se detenía a leer la inscripción de una tumba, que parecía la más antigua de todas. Estaba en latín.

-¿bromeas?, lo detesta. Le da miedo.- rio Edward. Miro a la mujer que tomo unas flores que había en un pastizal cercano y las dejo en esa tumba.

El no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la magia que Bella desprendía. Solo ella podía ver el encanto, la historia, la magia, tras aquellas construcciones antiguas.

-creo que él está equivocado. Los espíritus son los que menos daño nos pueden hacer. Hay que temer más a los vivos.

Edward se acerco con paso cauto y la rodeo por la cintura, afirmando su rostro en el hombro de ella. Aspiro con fuerza el perfume dulzón que desprendía su piel. Ella llevo una mano al rostro del sepulturero y lo giro para poder unir su boca a la de él.

-cada vez es más fácil, ¿a que si?- bromeo un momento después Edward

-¿el qué?- pregunto Bella confundida. Ya no temía quererle.

-el besar a un cava tumbas, a un sepulturero. No he tenido novias por ese motivo.- rio sarcástico, Edward. Bella le golpeo levemente en el brazo.

Siguieron esa tarde explorando las tumbas de la zona. Siempre había algún que otro nombre que les parecía familiar. Recordaron historias de terror que se basaban en los muertos y rieron al verse en la situación propicia para que de la nada saltara un zombie y los atacara.

Luego debieron volver a la casa ante un inesperado aguacero que se desencadeno.

Estaban besándose nuevamente, en el sofá de la pequeña estancia, cuando un sonido particular rasgo el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos intento hacerle caso al inicio, pero este persistió, hasta que finalmente cansado, Edward decidió contestar. Se dio cuenta que era el radiotransmisor.

-Cullen al habla, cambio

-Cullen, los caminos fueron abiertos esta mañana. Envié a un encargado a hacer cambio y a revisar la situación. Dentro de poco podrás salir de tu encierro. Cambio.

-entendido, esperare las instrucciones. Cambio y fuera.

Cerró el aparato y se giro para encontrar la mirada de Bella. Esta reflejaba con intensidad las propias emociones del hombre.

-así que el cuento de hadas se termina acá- murmuro, mirando por la ventana. Intentaba mantenerse serena – fue un gusto conocerte Edward Cullen.- hizo un gesto de despedida. Mientras tomaba el abrigo que se encontraba seco en una silla.

Edward noto una extraña opresión en su pecho.

Luego solo se acerco y la atrajo por las manos.

-no tiene por que terminar.- murmuro a su vez. –han sido tres de los mejores días que pase encerrado.

-han sido mis mejores tras días también.

-entonces no hay más que decir.- la abrazo con fuerza, mientras la mujer libraba algunas lagrimas.

-mi vida es un desastre. Esta recién comenzando.

-soy bueno limpiando y organizando. Trabajo en un cementerio.- rio

Ella solo salto sobre el hombre con una infinita alegría, mientras lo besaba. Sus padres debían de estar cuidándola desde el más allá.

Y mientras la feliz pareja seguía en lo suyo… en la ventana dos ánimas sonreían por última vez en este mundo para dar el paso final.

**Epilogo:**

Cuando salieron del cementerio, Edward y Bella nunca más se separaron.

Bella gano la demanda que le habían puesto por la herencia y logro conservarla. Al parecer el abogado, james Swayer, había tenido una experiencia paranormal que le hizo desistir de intentar robarle la herencia.

Edward logro cambiar de trabajo. Ahora ayudaba en una cafetería, propiedad de los padres de Bella. Y bromeaba constantemente de la injusticia de que su propia novia fuera su jefa.

La comunidad de Forks poco a poco logro ver que aquella muchacha había sido solo victima de la manipulación de otros y le reconocieron como una más… la familia de Edward fue la primera en abrirle los brazos.

Edward y Bella se casaron una vez que Edward termino sus estudios de medicina. Bella buscaba actualmente una manera más eficaz de eludir a la hermana de su esposo, que deseaba decorar la habitación de su hijo, y la estaba volviendo loca con pruebas de color y diferentes opciones de compras.

Era más feliz que nunca.


	4. Solo una noche

aca va lo el siguiente...

Enjoy It

**Historia cuatro: Solo una noche.**

La garganta le volvió a arder, al tomarse un trago de ron al seco. Era ideal para hacerla sentir viva. Miro a su alrededor, intentando adivinar las formas, pero al parecer esa discoteca en particular, tenía un plan de ahorro de energía muy exigente. O simplemente les gustaba ese ambiente a los dueños. Todo estaba iluminado por tubos fluorescentes de colores cálidos (rojos, naranjos, amarillos) y por las esquinas y en algunos lugares de la pista de baile, se veían antorchas dando un aspecto estrafalario, pero atrayente. El lugar no le desagradaba y era uno de los más populares del momento. Pero definitivamente no se sentía de un humor para bailar.

En la pista de baile, entre miles de personas, Bella logro distinguir brevemente a Rosalie bailando muy pegada, junto a uno de los Dj

Pidió otro vaso de ron.

La vida era frustrante… y la monotonía la agobiaba de manera asfixiante. Ya no sentía ánimo alguno por seguir con su trabajo de profesora. No se quejaba del sueldo, pero se sentía atrapada en un círculo sin salida. En una rutina, que poco a poco había ido derrumbando sus deseos, sus sueños y anhelos… y cada vez era más difícil encontrar la motivación, que la llevo a tomar esa decisión para con su vida.

Busco a Rosalie y la encontró esta vez bailando con otro tipo distinto.

Deseo ser como ella.

Desinhibida, aventurera, provocativa… no temía a los riesgos y se embargaba en cualquier empresa que le pareciera lo bastante rentable y excitante. Llevaba las riendas de su vida con maestría. Y nunca perdía la cabeza. Era alegre, pero no al extremo de ser loca….

Apasionada, esa era la palabra que mejor describía a Rosalie Hale.

Y era lo que Bella deseaba con más ansias. Pero era demasiado cobarde, para intentar siquiera salir de la monotonía de su vida, para arriesgarse.

- ufff… que nochecita ¿no?- Rosalie le miraba cansada pero feliz. Su pelo revuelto por el baile y con un tirante de su top, fuera de su sitio.

- si tu lo dices

- OH, vamos Bella. No te amargues la vida por el idiota de newton. Ese imbecil te hizo un favor al irse, o acaso me saldrás con que le querías. Tú mereces algo mejor

Bella suspiro. Y para peor su novio la había dejado… por medio de una carta el muy cobarde

- es cierto, no le quería, pero aun así hirió mi vanidad… nunca me había sentido tan… menospreciada… es difícil sentir que merezco algo mejor, cuando un tipo miserable me boto.

Soltó una risa amarga y brindo al aire. Rosalie le miro preocupada.

- Bella… no digas esas cosas. Ese imbecil no sabe nada de mujeres. Te apuesto a que en menos de cinco minutos, conseguirías, si te lo propusieras, a un chico decente, aunque sea por una noche. Y no me digas que no es cierto. No es que nadie quiera estar contigo…. Eres tú la que se pone trancas e impide que el resto se te acerque.

Bella miro asombrada por el comentario a Rosalie. Fue… demasiado certero.

- no soy como tu…- Intento justificarse, mas Rosalie negó y la corto.

- y eres atractiva, inteligente y mil veces más encantadora que yo en mi mejor día. Vamos, Bella y olvídate por un día de las preocupaciones.

Bella miro a Rosalie.

- no lo sé, Rose…

- OH vamos, solo es una noche para divertirse.

Bella sonrió muy a su pesar y luego se tomo el ron de un solo trago.

- tienes razón… además, solo es una noche.- admitió. ¿Que podía salir mal por un poco de descontrol?

- exacto, diviértete. Alice no tardara en llegar, me dijo algo de que llamaría cuando estuviera en la entrada.

Bella sonrió ante la perspectiva. y siguió a Rosalie. Rumbo a la pista de baile.

Esa sería su noche.

Bailaron juntas varias canciones. Rosalie tenía un talento natural para provocar y le enseño algunos trucos. Al cabo de algunos minutos habían ya logrado bailar con tres chicos, uno de los cuales había bailado con ambas juntas. Bella sonrió entusiasmada al darse cuenta de que las clases de baile que había tomado hacia tiempo habían tenido efecto y que sus caderas se movían en perfecta coordinación con sus piernas. la música era fuerte. Justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de sus frustraciones amorosas. Estaba bailando con un tipo moreno cuando su celular vibro en su bolsillo, y con una sonrisa de disculpa lo dejo bailando solo. Le hizo un gesto a Rosalie y juntas salieron a buscar a Alice.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola. Acabo de llegar y me he encontrado con unos amigos, que creo que Rose conoce. Espérenme en la barra.

- está bien Al… ahí estaremos.

Bella cerro su celular, le pareció escuchar un gritito de sobresalto por parte de Alice antes de colgar. Rosalie miraba descaradamente a un muchacho que le sonreía desde una esquina. Bella rodó los ojos.

- vamos, Rose- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la barra.

- ¿qué dijo?

- dijo que la esperáramos aquí… y que se había encontrado con unos amigos que tu conocías al parecer.

- ¿que yo… conocía?- pregunto distraída la mujer.

Bella solo se alzo de hombros. Luego le pidió a barman un agua mineral. No deseaba estar borracha si Alice traía compañía. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. Rose le arrebato la botella de las manos y tomo un largo trago.

- de nada- murmuro sarcástica Bella. Rose le saco la lengua.

- veo que son obedientes, como buenas niñas. - río una voz musical a espaldas de Bella. Ella se giro y abrazo a una muchacha de pelo corto negro, que llevaba un llamativo vestido verde sin hombros y una pequeña chaqueta negra.

- por supuesto. Ya he cumplido con la misión arriba el ánimo Bella- se burlo Rose y beso la mejilla de Alice.

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

- eso espero.- luego tomo delicadamente la mano de Bella- ¿estás bien? ¿No deseas que le mande un pequeño presente a nuestro Mike?- pregunto preocupada Alice y con evidentes intenciones homicidas en contra de newton. Bella negó y sonrío ampliamente.

- no vale la pena, además, es una noche de celebraciones. ¿Por qué llorar por alguien como él? Mi vanidad esta por los suelos. Necesito que me la levanten de alguna forma.- confeso sin tapujo alguno.

Alice sonrío débilmente.

- entonces deduzco que no te importa un rábano que tu novio te haya dejado y que en realidad nunca te importo lo suficiente.

- exacto. Solo que me di cuenta cuando me dejo. - río. Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva. Luego se miraron cómplices.

-¿entonces no te importara ligar con alguien hoy día?- pregunto Alice. Bella negó y tomo un sorbo del agua mineral. Las chicas sonrieron.

Alice no dijo nada más. Estaba un poco preocupada por Bella cuando se entero de que Mike newton la había dejado sin más ni más. Pero parecía satisfecha de que hubiera dejado de crearse expectativas falsas con una relación que no tenia futuro alguno. Finalmente había decidido abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Por su parte Rosalie esperaba que Bella por fin pudiera salir adelante. Se alegraba de que el imbecil de newton la hubiera dejado, porque si dependía de Bella, ella nunca lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que lamentaba era que el imbecil ese, la hubiera cambiado por la estupida de Stanley. Quizás si hubiera sido alguien mejor… pero en fin. Bella era libre para marcar su propio camino.

- Alice, ¿quiénes eran los chicos que decías?- pregunto de sopetón Bella.

- solo unos amigos de la universidad, creo. Rosalie, ¿recuerdas a Emmett McCarthy?

Rosalie se había puesto blanca como el papel.

- ¿Emmett… McCarthy?- pregunto con la garganta seca.

- sí, el capitán del equipo de futbol - agrego con una amplia sonrisa Alice. Rosalie se paso la mano por la larga cabellera rubia.

- creo- murmuro por fin

-¿con él te has encontrado Alice?- pregunto Bella. Era todo un acontecimiento: el ex novio de Rose. Si mal no se acordaba ese tipo se había tenido que cambiar de casa por motivos personales. Rosalie le había dejado, prefiriendo acortar el dolor de una vez. Una ruptura limpia y sin mayor rastro… pero a decir por el rostro de Rosalie, parecía que la situación no le era tan indiferente.

- si - afirmo Alice - estaba con otro chico bastante guapo de ojos verdes. Simpático. Esperaban a otro amigo más y luego entrarían. Les di mi número para que nos ubicaran. ¿Te molesta que haya hecho eso?

Rosalie fingió tranquilidad

- para nada. Ni siquiera me recuerdo de su aspecto.

Bella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz.

- si tu lo dices… ¿Por qué no nos vamos a divertir mientras tanto? Adoro esta canción y ese chico no te quita los ojos de encima Bella.

- seguro- río, pero luego se dirigieron a bailar entre la multitud. A esas alturas Bella no recordaba el motivo de su antigua tristeza. Por eso quería a sus amigas y las estimaba más que nada en esta vida.

- ¡vamos Bella!, ¡tú puedes ser más sexy!- le grito Rosalie entre risas. Antes de que un tipo altísimo y musculoso la diera vuelta y se pusiera a bailar con ella, con intensiones poco ortodoxas. Alice abrió enorme los ojos al ver con la desvergüenza con la que Rosalie se frotaba contra aquel desconocido. Bella la dio vuelta.

- yo quisiera bailar así.- Le grito Alice en el oído. Bella simplemente rodó los ojos.

Aunque lo negara fervientemente delante de sus amigas, Bella adoraba ir las discotecas. No soportaba el tener que estar arreglándose demasiado y más si era a manos de Alice, pero de cierta manera le encantaba poder bailar tranquila, ser alguien totalmente distinto a lo que era normalmente y sin temor a que se lo reprocharan. Rosalie volvió a su lado jadeando suavemente y los labios hinchados. Bella le miro con suspicacia, pero solo negó con la cabeza. Al parecer el chico no había estado a la altura de las expectativas de la rubia.

Alice le indico a Bella que se acercara, ella se inclino levemente.

- los chicos están aquí- fue todo lo que le dijo. Bella sonrío ampliamente.- prepárate.- Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, o no le tomo importancia. De repente Alice comenzó a agitar su chaqueta en el aire casi con frenesí. La música cambio a reach out de Hilary Duff, y las luces casi desaparecieron quedando solo las antorchas iluminando.

Un hombre enorme apareció detrás de Rosalie y poso sus manos en las caderas de esta. Susurro algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y asintió. Desaparecieron entre un grupo de chicas, que gritaban desaforadas.

Alice de pronto hizo un gesto a Bella y levanto los dedos pulgares hacia arriba. Bella la miro confundida y no comprendió hasta que sintió una manos apoyarse en su cintura, detrás de ella.

- ¿puedo bailar contigo?- le pregunto alguien, con voz ronca y suave como el terciopelo. Bella miro por encima de su hombro y descubrió un par de ojos verdes, que la miraban intensamente. Quedo un tanto anonadada. Generalmente era Rosalie quien atraía a los chicos más guapos.

Miro al frente suyo buscando a su amiga, para negarse, pero había desaparecido.

- claro- balbuceo finalmente. Comenzó a moverse a una distancia prudente del sujeto, pero él la tomo por sorpresa acercándola a su cuerpo con delicadeza. El desconocido comenzó a mover sus manos lentamente por la cintura y cadera de Bella guiándola levemente. Ella no se giro y quedo de espalda al desconocido, mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción suavemente con su cadera. El desconocido la apretó mas contra su pecho y activo el mecanismo de seducción que toda mujer lleva en la sangre, pero que Bella había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo. El hombre era alto y pudo sentir con total claridad cada músculo del abdomen del sujeto en cuestión. Una sensación sumamente agradable recorrió su cuerpo al notar como una mano cálida y grande viajaba a su estomago y acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta. Inconscientemente y sin saber cómo alzo un brazo, para poder acariciar el cuello del sujeto. Arqueo levemente la espalda cuando el hombre respondió a su gesto inclinando el cuello y suspirando contra su mandíbula.

"I need is to feel you"(es parte de la canción… no el suspiro xD)

Bella se giro y quedo expuesta a los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto. De un verde esmeralda profundo. Destacaban aun más en la oscuridad. El sonrió de manera torcida y poso sus manos en la espalda de ella.

- Hola- murmuro. Bella sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola.

Las manos del sujeto subieron por su espalda y luego se dedicaron a acariciar los costados. Ella solo dejo dominarse por las emociones, la música, la oscuridad y la atracción que desprendía este hombre por cada poro de su piel. Dejo una de sus manos en el cuello y con la otra se sujeto de la espalda de este.

- lamento si no bailo muy bien… no es mi fuerte.- le grito al oído, Bella. El desconocido sonrió ampliamente.

- perfecto, porque yo guío muy bien

Bella ahogo un gritito de sorpresa, cuando el desconocido la atrajo, chocando las caderas de ambos. Una pierna de Bella quedo entre las piernas del desconocido y de manera inexplicable ella se acomodo a la perfección. Subió ambas manos al cuello del sujeto. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada luego de unos segundos, y le extraño la familiaridad con que parecía observarla. Casi como si la conociera. El desconocido sonrío de manera torcida. Sus cuerpos más juntos no podían estar. El desconocido movió sus manos por los costados y espalda de Bella, mientras ella sentía toda la masculinidad que desprendía. Bella se arqueo inconsciente contra el cuerpo del desconocido, chocando sus vientres y rozando su pecho con el de él. Sus caderas se amoldaron a la perfección (¿nuevamente?). Bella podría jurar que el chico gimió levemente y sonrío ufana. Pero pronto la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro, cuando el chico la dio vuelta, tomo sus caderas con fuerza y una mano viajo a su vientre con soltura, casi tocando su sujetador (cosa que extrañamente no le molesto). Sintió como el acercaba su rostro y comenzaba a recorrer una y otra vez el camino de su mandíbula, cuello y hombro con la punta de su nariz, sintiendo la respiración suave y dulce. Se movían de forma sensual. Casi como si de una sola persona se tratara. Rozándose uno al otro, incitándose. Bella apretó su trasero contra la ingle del hombre y creyó escuchar un jadeo. Sonrío más petulante que antes. Siguieron bailando con soltura mientras ella disfrutaba de las caricias del hombre. (¿Cuando se habían transformado en caricias?, no lo sabían). En un momento de la canción bajaron juntos hasta tocar el suelo y subieron moviendo la cadera de uno contra la del otro. Bella se encontró de pronto con los ojos del hombre frente a frente. Otra vez termino entre las piernas de él. En cada coro ella se estiraba y rozaba todo su cuerpo con el de él. Mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, con firmeza y un brillo lujurioso en los ojos. El sonrío maquiavélicamente y comenzó a mover sus manos por la cintura de la mujer y el cuello de esta. Por su espalda amenazando con tocar su trasero.

Bella cerró los ojos con placer, era tan cómodo… como si lo hubieran ensayado o hecho antes. Sintió como una de las manos, suavemente subió por su espalda hasta su cuello y finalmente apartaban un mecho de cabello de su oreja.

- creo que Alice nos matara si no vamos con ella.

Bella abrió los ojos gigantes ¿acaso el conocía a Alice?…espera, guapo de ojos verdes simpático… ¿acaso el era el amigo de Emmett?

El hombre sonrío y le dio un beso en la mano, mientras la guiaba hacia una mesa. Alice estaba hablando animadamente con otro muchacho de cabello rubio y apariencia tranquila, aunque al lado de la hiperactiva Alice, cualquiera era tranquilo. Al verlos ella sonrío con ganas.

-¡Ey, ustedes vengan!- les llamo con entusiasmo. Bella no supo cómo pero sus pies se movieron uno tras otro hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-tranquila, ya llegamos.- murmuro Edward, mientras guiaba a Bella para que se sentara en una silla al lado de Alice, mientras el ocupaba la silla inmediata.

Bella miraba a Alice de manera acusatoria, a su lado el sujeto parecía pagado de sí mismo. Casi exultante.

-Bella lamento no haberlos presentado antes, pero ¡demonios! Qué manera de bailar.- rio Alice, mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una mano, Bella la miro de mala manera.

-mucho gusto, soy Jasper.- se presento el sujeto tranquilo, dejando de lado a Alice y su sobreexcitación.

Bella asintió. El hombre a su lado, le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-hola Bella, es un gusto verte de nuevo- sonrió con arrogancia. Bella le quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto.

El hombre hizo un gesto dramático, mientras cerraba sus ojos y llevaba una mano a su corazón.

-¿no me recuerdas? Acabamos de compartir un baile- sonrió

Bella rodo los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-lo sé. ¿Pero… quién eres?

El hombre la miro profundamente. Bella se intimido ante esa mirada… le recordaba a una fiesta en la facultad de ingeniería. Un beso. Un baile atrevido, casi tan atrevido como el de esa noche. Ojos verdes, pero pelo más largo.

Oh Dios mío.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y Bella miro al sujeto que sonreía tiernamente al saberse reconocido.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿El rockero Edward Cullen? - chillo sorprendida

-el mismo- sonrió- ha pasado largo tiempo, Isabella Swan

Bella quería que la tierra se la tragara. Miro a Alice con odio, la pequeña estaba a gusto con Jasper, quien rodeaba sus hombros con cariño.

-espera… ¡Alice!...- grito, Bella dispuesta a aclarar algunas dudas… o certezas. Estaba casi segura de que ella había planeado todo el encuentro.

-tranquila Bella, después en la casa hablamos. – le guiño un ojo.

Edward a su lado le acaricio la espalda lenta y delicadamente –tranquila, yo te lo puedo explicar – susurro a su oído Edward, insinuante.

Bella se giro en su dirección con precaución

-¿tú también?- chilló

-tranquila, respira Bells. Déjame invitarte a un trago y hablamos.

Bella suspiro.

-está bien, pero no intentes nada.

-he cambiado Bella, lo juro- le respondió súbitamente serio Edward. A Bella se le lleno el estomago de mariposas, que hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido. Y la curiosidad nació.

¿Qué tanto habría cambiado Edward Cullen en esos 5 años? ¿Seguiría siendo el insensible muchacho que la dejo, o habría madurado?

Agito la cabeza y le siguió rumbo al bar. Atrás Alice se despegaba de Jasper, para mirar con atención.

-espero que esos dos se arreglen.- murmuro. Jasper a su lado le acaricio la mejilla con su nariz.

-estoy segura Allie de que si. Edward ha cambiado y se preparo para este momento. Por otro lado – indico con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Emmett haciendo movimientos de brazos frente a una molesta Rosalie –se que él la terminara convenciendo.

Emmett repentinamente atrajo a Rosalie y la besó de lleno. La mujer intento escapar de sus brazos, pero el hombre no la soltó. Luego de 5 segundos, ella se dejo llevar. Termino el beso con una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano, para guiarlo a algún lugar. Antes de desaparecer, Emmett levanto un pulgar hacia donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

-te lo dije – murmuro Jasper, mientras le besaba la mejilla. Alice suspiro satisfecha y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su prometido.

-siempre tienes razón.- murmuro Alice antes de besarle. Sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de desconcierto y enojo por parte de Bella.

Miro de nuevo el vaso de ron cola que había pedido. Era ya el tercero de la noche. Y también provocado por sus amarguras amorosas.

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no quería ver lo cambiado que estaría aquel hombre que años atrás le hubiera roto el corazón con una sarta de tonterías sin sentido, para luego ignorarla olímpicamente durante dos años. Cuando finalmente había entendido que había sido un error dejarla ir, ella ya no quería escuchar explicaciones. Y tampoco quería hacerlo ahora, se decía. Pero el… estaba tan cambiado. Era tan diferente al Edward que quiso (no quería reconocer que también del que seguía queriendo)

Contra su voluntad levanto la vista, y encontró los curiosos y brillantes ojos de Edward mirándola atentamente.

-no has cambiado nada, Bella.- fueron las simples primeras palabras que soltó. Bella no pudo despegar su vista del rostro. Era diferente, pero seguía igual. No entendía como no lo había reconocido antes. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué tampoco había cambiado y sin embargo no le pudo reconocer? ¿Sería acaso que había podido olvidarlo al fin y por eso no le había conocido?

-Bella, escúpelo de una vez…- suspiro Edward, mientras con una mano le acaricio las manos que sostenían con fuerza y tensamente el vaso de cristal. Bella soltó súbitamente el vaso que casi cayó al suelo. Generando un poco de ruido y desorden. Se levanto del asiento, muerta de vergüenza ante la escena que había provocado… ¡genial!, ahora creerían que estaba borracha.

-lo siento, mi culpa- reconoció con una enorme sonrisa Edward, antes de tomarla por la cintura y volverla a sentar.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Bella, nuevamente.

-ya sé por qué no te reconocí…

-creo que es porque ya no me visto de negro, y porque me corte el pelo ¿no crees?

Bella enrojeció. Eso era obvio.

-lo sé- murmuro mirándolo de mala manera- pero es más que eso. Se nota que has madurado y que has dejado algunas cosas atrás.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se dedico a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Suficiente tiempo había pasado torturándose sobre qué era lo que realmente ella pensaba de él… y sin escuchar su voz… bueno, al menos no directamente.

-cinco años atrás no te hubieras atrevido a tocarme de la manera que lo hiciste esta noche, te vestías de negro no solo por ser rockero, sino que también por que estabas lleno de… pesimismo. De hecho, durante toda la relación fue un martirio para mí el poder estar contigo… no lo malinterpretes, pero era muy difícil amar a alguien que no se quería definitivamente. Y ahora, apareces nuevamente, ¡vestido con colores!- rio con fuerza en esa parte. Definitivamente el ron estaba haciendo su parte de efecto al fin- y con más seguridad de la que tuviste en muchos años. Es casi una comedia, y encima fue planeado… ¿Qué buscabas con todo esto?

-creo que es bastante obvio.- murmuro mientras se inclinaba más cerca de ella.

-para mí no lo es.- le respondió con valor – me dejaste de manera bastante…Mmmnm… cruel, si esa es la palabra. ¿Por qué tendrías que buscarme?- le miro con sarcasmo.

Edward sonrió con amargura.

-tenía mis motivos.

-independiente de los motivos, hay formas más dulces, educadas y humanas de cortar una relación.

-y existen millones de maneras de recuperar lo que uno ama.

Bella le miro desafiante.

-tú no me amas… te gustaba la idea de saber que alguien te quería.

Edward se acerco aun más a su rostro.

-tú misma has dicho como era yo antes de ti. Y si bien en un momento fui un idiota, no pude sacarte nunca de mi cabeza. Venia de un mundo totalmente diferente al tuyo, lleno de cosas de las que nunca escuchaste. Tomaba drogas, Bella, antes de conocerte, era común que me perdiera durante unas semanas, o que tuviera mis altercados con tipos de mi calaña. Cuando te deje y me aleje de ti fue por tu propio bien. Un tipo estaba tras mi huella y me amenazo con herirte. ¿Por qué crees que te deje de un día para otro? ¿Por qué crees que tuve que herirte tanto?

Bella estaba muda. Sabía que Edward no era trigo limpio. Se lo habían repetido un montón…pero el… ¿salvarla?

Era surrealista…

Debía ser mentira… una mentira desesperada.

-no te creo.- murmuro lentamente contra su cara.

Edward gimió con frustración.

-créelo o no, te amo… y no te dejare ir así como así.

Bella iba a soltarle alguna que otra frase sarcástica, y dejarle ahí con su estupida historia y su asfixiante presencia.

Pero no pudo.

Edward la atrajo contra su pecho con rapidez y busco su boca con un gruñido bajo y desesperado…tentador.

Bella no había sido una inactiva sexualmente, pero solo basto que el tomara su boca con esa rudeza y suavidad, tan conocida y deliciosa, para que el frenesí la tomara por sorpresa y se dejara llevar como si de una muchacha se tratara.

Abrió su boca para darle cabida a la tibia y dulce lengua de Edward. Quien no perdió el tiempo.

La tomo con fuerza casi incrustando sus cuerpos. La abrazaba con firmeza.

Si bien esa salida era para olvidar a Mike, Bella se pregunto si alguna vez lo había recordado.

Se separaron un poco, dejando que sus alientos se entremezclaran y mirándose profundamente. Bella no solo vio deseo en los ojos de Edward, vio un sentimiento que solo había vislumbrado una vez…hacía mucho tiempo, en la habitación de la universidad de él.

-Bella- gimió el…ella sonrió y dejó que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. A fin de cuentas era solo una noche…ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse…o agradecer.

El volvió a besarla, mas demandante que antes. Y sin saber cómo acabaron fuera del local.

-ven –la llamo, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a un volvo estacionado al frente.

Ella tomo su mano, consciente del hormigueo que sentía en su estomago y de cómo una corriente eléctrica pasaba por el toque del hombre.

Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

-dame unos minutos –pidió con voz enronquecida por el deseo. Ella le miro pícara y se sentó en el asiento. Edward arranco rápidamente el motor y salió escopetado de ahí.

Bella no creía que pudiera controlar el deseo que pareció surgir en su cuerpo y bullía por sus venas como una mezcla dulce e hirviente. Se inclino con cuidado y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con sensualidad. Edward lanzo un gruñido.

-Bella…-amenazo.

-hay un parque cerca…-murmuro, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-no- fue la férrea respuesta del hombre.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto sensualmente. El hombre trago con fuerza.

-al demonio-gimió, mientras doblaba con fuerza. En menos de dos minutos llegaron al parque del que Bella hablaba

Se miraron brevemente antes de que uno se lanzara sobre el otro, devorándose, uniéndose.

Bella no perdió tiempo, posicionándose encima del hombre, sintiendo su notable erección.

-maldición- murmuro Bella al darse cuenta que aun estaban vestidos. No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse demasiado. Edward en un movimiento rápido le saco la camiseta de tirantes, dejándola solo con un diminuto sostén de encaje.

-Dios mío…-murmuro Edward antes de hundir su rostro en la piel desnuda del cuello y pecho. Bella comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Tiraba con fuerza el cabello broncíneo del hombre.

-¡oh…si!- gimió más fuerte, Edward soltó los ganchos del sujetador para poder acariciar los senos de Bella con soltura. Ella arqueo la espalda cuando Edward rozo sus pezones. Volvió a besarle casi con desesperación, mientras a tientas le desabrochaba la camisa y metía sus manos, para poder acariciar su torso. Seguía igual de fuerte y duro como una roca.

Edward desabrocho el cierre de los pantalones de Bella y metió una mano… noto enseguida como Bella se tensaba ante su tacto…

-¡te necesito ahora ya!-gimió casi sin fuerzas, Bella. Edward no se hizo rogar. Saco su erección a la luz y rápidamente logro deshacerse de los pantalones de Bella. La penetro enseguida.

Ambos soltaron un jadeo. Y luego de unos segundos comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente uno contra el otro. Bella escondió su rostro en el cuello de Edward, mientras sentía el placer anegarla por completo, Edward imito el gesto mordiendo y lamiendo la piel sensitiva del cuello de Bella. La tomo por las caderas para marcar un ritmo cada vez más rápido. No les importaba si había gente a los alrededores o si los descubría un policía. Solo eran conscientes de la necesidad que tenían uno del otro, de la respiración y latir de sus propios corazones y de la piel a la que se abrazaban.

Al momento del orgasmo, de manera casi inconsciente, Bella busco los ojos de Edward, apoyando su frente contra la de él. Edward susurro su nombre y le sonrió. El clímax los anego como una niebla densa y dulce, antes de encontrarse nuevamente ambos abrazados.

Edward salió de ella y la acuno contra su pecho, mientras la besaba sin cesar, la cara, los labios, el pelo. Ella se sentía en casa.

-y entonces… ¿esto es una reconciliación?-pregunto tímidamente Bella, luego de largos minutos de silencio. Edward suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza.

-es el reencuentro más dulce de mi vida- le susurro con plena convicción.

-sabes que jugaste sucio, ¿cierto?- le pregunto pícaramente Bella, mientras mordía el cuello de Edward. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su abrazo, su calidez!

-tenía que usar lo que tuviera a mi favor. Las explicaciones vendrán con más calma, pero necesitaba estar contigo, tenerte cerca, respirar el aire a tu alrededor… no sabes como de larga ha sido esta noche. Espere durante meses, para poder hablarte y explicarte lo ocurrido.

-solo me dijiste un poco de lo que te sucedió-susurro mordazmente Bella.

-y tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras. Ahora lo único que te puedo decir es que no esperes a que te deje sola, porque nunca más me separaran de ti.

La miro a los ojos y la beso dulcemente. Bella dejo que su promesa se solidificara en su corazón. Si quería amarlo de nuevo, tenía que estar dispuesta a arriesgarse. Y con esa nueva promesa, tenían tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarse… y empezar desde donde lo dejaron.

Le beso nuevamente, mientras el ambiente en el auto se volvía a caldear…después de todo, era solo una noche…

**Epilogo**

Después de esa noche, siguieron muchas más en las que Bella se entero de toda la historia de Edward y como él había salvado su vida, sin que ella supiera. El traficante responsable de su separación estaba muerto, gracias a Dios.

Con mucha sorpresa, Bella descubrió que Edward siempre había estado cuidándola. Vivía a una cuadra de distancia de su casa, observándola como si de un acosador se tratara… Alice y Rose no dejaban de bromear con eso.

Edward era por fin el hombre que siempre deseo ser para Bella… y la vida seguía su curso en paz…


End file.
